The Summer After
by Lenny L
Summary: Completed The summer after sixth year Ron goes to Hermione's house on the last week of the holiday, what could happen? Black eyes? Christmas flashbacks? Baby sisters? Please read and review! Rated PG-13 for language.
1. The confession

AN: I changed this drastically since it was first published. I didn't care for the randomness and it's gone now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Angelina sighed and stretched out on the couch as Fred rubbed her feet. It was the perfect August morning. An early summer shower had left the grass and flowers and trees looking beautiful. The sun had peeked out of the clouds, warming up the burrow and everyone in it.

Well at least everyone who was awake.

Angelina pulled a letter out of her pocket and smiled. She had read the letter at eight o'clock that morning when she had come down for breakfast. It was now nearing a quarter past ten and she wanted more than anything to make use of the ammunition she held in her hand. "Fred, what time does Ron usually wake up?"

Fred shrugged. "Whenever he feels like dragging his lazy arse out of that bed."

"Well I found a letter on the table. It was from-"

"Oy, Fred! Look at this, mate!" George shouted running into the living room pointing at a picture in a magazine. Fred snatched it out of his hands and grinned.

"We could do that to Ickle Ronnikins!"

"Put him on the roof-"

"Find a spell to conjure up birds-"

"He'd never know what hit him!"

The twins laughed gaily as Angelina folded her arms and cleared her throat. "Well this is all very nice but-"

"Oh! Sorry!" George said nudging Fred in the shoulder. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Fred turned back to Angelina as George left the room. "What were you going to say?"

Angelina held out the letter, "This is to Ron, from Hermione."

"You went through Ron's mail?"

"Well, not really. It was just lying there. I saw it was from Hermione, and you know they fancy each other... I wanted to see if they admitted it yet. Of course they didn't."

"You read Ron's mail?"

"Yes, I don't see-"

"I _love_ you!"

"Er, okay… anyway. Read this."

She handed Fred the letter. He read it out loud:

_Dear Ron,_

_As much as I was looking forward to visiting you next week, I'm afraid I can't. My mother just had a baby last December, (that's why I haven't been writing to you) and I'm taking care of her while my parents are at work. They're depending on me. I wish I could see you but it's not a good time. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express September First._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

"Well, well, well." Fred said.

Angelina smiled. "She said she wishes she could see him. That's how a girl says, 'I'm in love with you'."

"It is?"

Angelina ignored him. "We have to get Ron to tell us that he likes her more than just a friend."

"What about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

"Well aren't you here to see me?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Fred pouted.

Angelina laughed. "Course I came to see you. But this is puppy love, and we have to prod things along. They're meant for each other. Come on Fred. Can't we play matchmaker? Please?"

"I don't know… Helping really isn't part of my repertoire."

"I'll make it worth your while." She said, leaning forward slowly and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Wow… um okay. Let's go wake him up. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know you've read his mail."

"I think I have an idea about how to make him confess…"

"If it's anything like what you just pulled on me, I'm sure it'll work."

* * *

Ron rolled onto his stomach, dreaming about Quidditch as usual. He was just about to knock the opposing teams Quaffle away from the goal hoop when it began to snow. The large white flakes began to cover the ground in a thick white blanket, three feet at a time. The snow reached as high up as him, and began to soak into his pants, making the cold seem even bitterer. He opened his eyes. The cold was still soaking into his briefs.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted, leaping out of bed. Fred and Angelina smiled at him. He glared and shamelessly reached into his pants, pulled out the piece of ice that Fred had put in there and dropped it to the floor. He was on the verge of exploding.

"Good morning, Ron. How are you?"

A large wet spot had formed on the front his blue flannel pajama bottoms. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, his face turning so red it was making his unruly red hair look dull, even his chest was taking on a pink hue.

Fred pushed Ron down into a chair. "We have a proposition for you, little brother."

Ron was about to say something when a rope bound his hands to the arms of the chair. "What is this?"

"This is an intervention."

"A what?"

Angelina stepped in. "We want to know how you feel about Hermione."

Ron raised his eyebrows, looking incredulous, "What?"

Fred put another ice cube down Ron's pants. Ron's eyes widened in shock, he tried to get out of the rope that bound him down. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say how you feel about Hermione." Angelina said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled angrily. "She's my friend, have you two gone mad?"

"Poor baby Ronny." Fred said, pinching his younger brothers cheek. "You don't even know what's going on in your little hormone crazed mind do you?"

Ron gritted his teeth. "My pants are wet, I have ice invading me in an unbelievable intimate way, and I'm tied up. You may be older than me, but you better be long gone when I get out of these ropes."

"Feisty, little thing isn't he?" Angelina said with a laugh.

Ron glared at her. "More feisty than you may think."

"Yes, so let's just be done with this so I can get on with my life." Angelina said, "Just tell us the truth and we'll let you go."

"It's none of your business who I fancy."

Fred folded his arms, "It became my business when your damn owl started screeching at all hours of the night. With letters from Hermione I'm guessing."

Ron strained against the chair. "Let me go!"

"No."

"I'm not going to crack, so just go away!"

Fred put another two ice cubes in Ron's pants. "I think you will."

Ron sucked in a breath as the cold spread through him. "God-Fred! What have I done to you?"

"Well there was that one time when you turned my sheets into a snake. Oh! And then once you took away my towel and clothes in the bathroom when I was taking a shower."

Angelina snorted.

Fred and Ron stared at her.

"Sorry, it was funny. Please, proceed."

Ron lifted himself off the chair, trying to dislodge the ice. "Of all the days in the year, I chose today to not wear boxers."

"You like her or not, Ron?" Fred asked.

Ron kept his mouth shut.

"You're only hurting yourself." Angelina said.

"Bloody hell! I'll say! I'll tell you! Just untie me!"

"Tell us first."

"Yes! I fancy her okay! Will you let me go?"

"As more than a friend?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, as more than a friend, now let me up!"

Fred and Angelina exchanged looks of triumph and untied Ron, who immediately fled to the bathroom.

"Now all we have to do is tell him what to write in that letter he's going to send to Hermione." Fred said. "Or rather you'll have to tell him."

"What do we do if he won't write one?"

"I think your ice worked well."

"It really did, didn't it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully that's a bit better. Speaking of bits, poor Ron's probably experienced some shrinking, no?

::evil laughter::

Best wishes,

Lenny


	2. Letters signed love

**Chapter 2**

Ron had changed into dry clothing. He fumed. Even though his trousers were dry the cold was still there. He pulled his casual blue robes on and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still as unruly as it had been when he woke up, nothing could be done about that. It seemed being Harry's best friend stopped him from getting haircuts as often as he should.

He wandered out of the bathroom and into his room, noticing for the first time a piece of parchment on his nightstand. He lifted it into his hand and smiled when he saw it was from Hermione:

_Dear Ron,_

_ As much as I am looking forward to visiting you next week, I'm afraid I can't. My mother just had a baby last December, (that's why I haven't been writing to you) and I'm taking care of her while my parents are at work. They're depending on me. I wish I could see you but it's not a good time. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express September First._

_ Love From,_

_ Hermione_

Ron sighed as he read the note. Harry had owled him only days earlier saying he couldn't make it to the Burrow and now Hermione couldn't either. "Today is not my day," he grumbled.

He walked over to his Pigs cage and groaned when the tiny bird began to go wild. He opened the cage door and Pig shot into the room, flying in mad circles around the ceiling. Ron ignored the owl and began to write a letter to Hermione:

**Hermione,**

** I'm being tortured here! Angelina is visiting and today she and Fred proved how evil they both are. How about I go to your house? I would learn a lot about muggles and I could help you take care of your sister. I'm sure I'd be very helpful. Please! I'm dying here! If not, then you have to write to me, telling me about your sister. How do you like having a sibling? Not as great as you thought, eh? **

** Best wishes (my regards)**

** Ron**

Ron handed the letter to Pig, "Get to Hermione's as fast as you can."

Angelina and Fred waited till after lunch to harass Ron any further. "Are you going to confess your undying love for her?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"He's growing up so fast." Fred said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Ron frowned at their antics. "She likes Krum."

"Krum?" Fred wondered. "Krum is older than me. Besides Daily Prophet says that he's engaged to some girl from Romania. Somehow I doubt that's Hermione."

Ron wasn't convinced. "Sure."

Fred was about to say something when Pig flew into the house. The tiny owl went directly toward Ron and dropped the letter. Fred grabbed it out of Ron's hands. "Oh! It's from Hermione! How about that?"

"Wait, didn't you just get one-" Angelina began. "Oops."

Ron turned and glared at her. "How'd you know about that?"

"Oops."

"You read my letter?"

"Oops."

"Fred, give that back!" Ron yelled, leaping at his brother

Fred ducked away, "Afraid not."

Angelina scratched her head. "When did you send a letter back?"

"Before breakfast, give it here, Fred!"

"No way. You couldn't have. She wouldn't have replied so quickly-what did you do to make her mad, Ron?" Angelina demanded.

"Nothing! Honest!"

Fred unfolded the letter and began to read. "Dear Ron-oh, she calls him dear."

"Give it back!"

Fred pushed his brother away and continued:

_Dear Ron,_

_ That's a nice idea; Mum said you can come over on Friday. But it will be very boring because we can't go out much. I hope you're good with children, if you're not then you won't want to be here. Faith is a terror. I hope to see you,_

_ Love from,_

_ Hermione_

"What did you say to her?" Angelina asked sounding impressed.

"I-I asked her if I could go to her house because you two were torturing me." Ron stuttered, still not quite believing that his brother would stoop as low as reading his mail out loud. And when there was a guest listening in no less.

"I'm impressed, Ron." Fred said, nodding.

"Why?"

"Spending a little time with the lady. Are you going to snog in her bedroom while the parents are away?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Course not, you lunatic."

"He was thinking that." Angelina said.

Ron was about to yell when Fred cut in. "So are you going to write back to her or not?"

"I have to ask mum first-"

"MUM!" Fred yelled, "Will you come in here a minute? Ron has something to ask you."

"Be right there," Came Mrs. Weasley's reply.

Ron gaped at Fred, "What the-"

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room frying pan in hand, "Yes, dear?"

Ron gulped, "Well… I was wondering if this year I can go over to Hermione's house because she can't come here."

His mother smiled, "I don't see why not. It would be a wonderful learning experience for you. I think it's a lovely idea."

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said with a smile. She nodded and left.

"There you go, Ikle Ronnikins," Fred said with a devious grin, "Now write back."

"I can't with you standing here."

"Don't make us get the ice." Angelina said.

Ron looked at Fred. "Why the hell is she here so early anyway?"

Fred shook his head. "Beats me."

Angelina put her hand on her hips. "Someone's not going to have any relationship perks anytime soon."

"Well, I know she's not talking about me." Ron said with a grin, as he began to write his letter.

Fred gulped. "I never finished my sentence. I was going to say, 'but I'm sure glad she is'."

Ron shook his head. "Nice save, Casanova."

**Hermione,**

** I'll see you Friday then. These people are ridiculous. I'll come to your house by Floo Powder around ****three o'clock**** on Friday. I'm looking forward to it. **

** Ron**

"Nope." A voice behind Ron said.

He cringed, so they had been watching him after all. "What now?" He hissed.

"Sign it love." Angelina said.

"Are you insane? I'm not signing anything love."

"So you like that cold, shrinking feeling then, eh?" Fred asked.

Ron frowned and quickly scribbled in love, "Happy?"

"Much better, love," Angelina beamed.

"Don't call me that." Ron said angrily, giving the letter to Pig and sending the owl away.

"You'd better go pack." Fred said, and then he sighed. "It'll be like you two are married. Both of you trying to keep up a house and take care of a baby. Will you be sharing a room, too?"

Ron stalked out of the room. "Shut up."

A/N: All my chapters are pretty short. I find that my attention span is the same way. Connection? I think so.

Lenny


	3. On being mature

**Chapter 3**

Friday didn't come soon enough for Ron's liking. Fred and Angelina found a new way to wake him up everyday. Each more unpleasant as the first. The first day, Monday, was the ice. Tuesday he had awoken completely nude, all his clothes and bedcovers were gone, he had only a rag covering him. Wednesday they found a new way to embarrass Ron by using Angelina's girlish charm to the duos advantage.

_"Ron, it's me Hermione."_

_"Hermione?" He asked groggily._

_"Mmm hmm.__ Time to get up."_

_"Five more minutes." He groaned._

_That's when Angelina used the evil within her to its fullest extent. She leaned down, kissing Ron lightly on the lips. And Ron, being an idiot for not opening his eyes and believing Angelina was actually Hermione, kissed her back._

_Angelina absolutely died of laughter, and Fred decided to take a picture. Needless to say, Ron was humiliated, and didn't come out of his room until dinner when his hunger finally got the better of him and he showed his face at the table, greeted by Fred's cheerful grin. "Why, hello, Ron, you sly devil." _

Thursday he woke up on the roof of the house with Pig, and about a dozen pigeons, sitting on him. Pig was sitting on Ron's nose, while the other birds decided that the rest of his body was a bloody toilet. Friday he was surprised when there was no practical joke waiting for him. However Pig did shoot through his window and pelt him in the head with two letters.

"Pig! You idiot!" Ron raged as he tore open the first letter.

**Ron,**

**A little bird told me that you're going over to her house the last week of break. You know I find that very interesting, you'll be alone most of the time. I seem to remember last Christmas when you two were alone, under the mistletoe no less. Can't wait to hear what happens when I meet you in Diagon Alley the 31st.**

** See you later,**

** Harry**

**PS – Please send food**

Ron growled. The mistletoe was not his fault. Someone had put it in the entrance to the common room and he and Hermione had walked back together from lunch. It didn't help that Fred and George spiked the punch, making Ron (who had six or seven glasses) a little loopy. The punch didn't take well for Hermione either, he guessed. She went right along with it when the fat lady told them that they had to kiss each other before going in because "it's a holiday tradition and just saying the password does not get you out of it." So they kissed each other, only to get into the common room. No other reason.

Before opening the other letter Ron angrily scribbled a letter back to Harry.

**Harry,**

**I hate you, you know. The mistletoe was not my fault! How many times do I have to say that? I'll get mum to send you food. I'm going to visit Hermione only to get out of this loony bin. Angelina came early, I'm sure someone told you that, too. I'm glad to see you and Ginny are sending each other love letters. Stay away from my sister, you prat. **

** Your friend (and future murderer)**

** Ron**

He opened the next letter, which was from Hermione. He sighed and opened it.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Three sounds great. I'll have a late lunch ready when you arrive, so you had better be on time. My parents won't be home until about nine. I just wanted to let you know. I have to go, I'll see you in a few hours._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ron's heart fluttered a little, not "love from" just "love". Maybe Hermione really did like him as more than a friend. He shook that thought from his head as he gave Pig the letter to Harry.

Not two minutes later, Fred and Angelina came up to Ron's room. "Today's the day, baby bro." Fred said.

"Would you two disappear, just for one second?"

Fred thought about that for a minute. "No not today, sorry."

Ron grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. Fred, using what little common sense he had, ducked, letting the pillow hit Angelina in the nose. "Hey, ow!"

Ron grimaced. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Fred took hold of the down pillow and hit Ron over the back of his head. Ron, having enough of his Fred's antics for the past week, launched himself around Fred's waist, tackling him to the ground. He stole the pillow from Freds grasp and put it over his brother's face. "That's what you get, you bloody pest!"

Ron may have been taller than Fred, but Fred was definitely stronger from all his practice at being a beater. He pushed the pillow away from his face, hitting Ron in the eye.

"Bloody hell, Fred!" Ron said, gingerly touching his eye, pulling away his hand only to see small drops of blood on his fingers. "Watch what you're doing!"

Angelina knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, let me clean that up."

Ron grimaced as she touched the prickly cloth to his eye. "Christ, are you wearing a ring?" He snapped at Fred.

Fred nodded. "But I swear I didn't mean to clock you."

"This will give me a shiner…" Ron grumbled. "Either of you any good at healing charms?"

Angelina shook her head and pulled the cloth away. "Too bad, to, because that's already turning red."

"Mums, not here either, otherwise you know she would do it for you."

Ron sighed. "Well you had better think of a good excuse that I can tell Hermione. If I tell her the truth it'll just sound stupid."

"True, true, little brother. Very true." Fred laughed. "You might want to put something on your eye before it swells. Unless of course you want to let Hermione kiss it and make it better."

Ron stood up and shoved his brother and Angelina out of his room and slammed the door.

By the time two thirty rolled around, Ron had seriously regretted ever suggesting that he should go to Hermione's house. He wandered down the stairs with his trunk and set it next to the fireplace before he journeyed into the backyard, where Molly Weasley was resting on the swing.

"Hey, mum." Ron said. "Didn't know you were back."

She turned smiled at him. "I just sat down. What happed to your eye?"

"Oh, Fred happened."

Molly opened her mouth to say something but Ron held up his hand. "It was an accident. He slipped and got me good."

"I'll say he did. Do you want me to heal it? My wand is on the table-"

"No I don't have time. I have to go soon."

"Oh, that's right. This certainly is a good learning experience for you. You'll learn all about muggles."

Ron nodded, "Yeah." He sat down next to his mother, watching the birds fly overhead. "Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How do you know if a girl likes you?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I don't know, there are a lot of hints girls drop. Give me an example or two."

Ron thought for a moment. "She's hugged me loads of times. And last Christmas she kissed me."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Mrs. Weasley sounded hurt that her son would keep that from her.

"You don't understand mom, we were… uh, kind of tipsy."

"You were drunk?!"

"No! No, someone spiked the punch, you see and she kissed me under the mistletoe, or we kissed each other, rather. But I don't know if it counts cause the fat lady made us."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You may think she make you. But you two were entirely in the right mind."

Ron shook his head. "It was the only way to get into the common room."

"She didn't make you. You could have just waited for someone else to come by and get in."

"Like I said, we had a little too much punch-"

"You don't really believe that do you, Ron? You've had alcohol before. I don't think any watered down liquor would do much to you. And as for Hermione, she's a very smart girl, and I doubt she had more than one drink. You're both just using that punch as a scapegoat."

Ron was quiet. He did remember that Hermione only had one single glass, and had not even finished it.

"To answer your question, Ron, you know a girl likes you, when she trusts you enough to kiss you under the mistletoe and lets you stay at her house for a week."

Smiling Ron looked at his watch. Three ten. "Well, I'm already late… wonderful. I'll see you in Diagon Alley with Harry and Hermione on the 31st." He kissed his mother and the cheek and ran inside the house.

"Bye, love!"

"Bye, Mum!"

Fred was standing in front of the fireplace when Ron ran into the room. Blocking Ron from getting to the Floo Powder. "Fred, I'm already late. Let me through."

Fred just smirked and held out his hand. "I wish you luck."

Ron eyed his brothers hand suspiciously. Then slowly offered his own hand and shook his brothers slowly. "Thanks."

Fred stepped out of the way and Ron took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire, picked up his trunk, stepped into the emerald flames and shouted, "Hermione's house!"

A/N: Oh those crazy kids and black eyes. Whatever will we do with them?

Lenny


	4. Under the mistletoe Flashback

**Chapter 4**

Ron toppled out of the fireplace and into Hermione's house. The living room was much like his own. He figured most living rooms looked the same. He looked around and noticed Hermione was asleep on the couch, mouth hanging open slightly. One of her arms was hanging over the side of the couch, a book was in her hand. Her bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had white dust covered her face and clothes.

As far as Ron was concerned, she looked lovely.

Ron sat next to her and shook her shoulder. "Hey, Hermione-"

"Hey, Hermione! Hand me a roll will you?" Ron shouted over the noise at the

Gryffindor table.

Hermione sighed and handed him the basket of rolls.

"I didn't ask for the whole lot." Ron complained.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, taking a sip of her punch then wrinkling her nose at the taste. "I didn't think you would want me to touch one. After all I am a girl and I have girl germs."

"Right, forgot about that. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She said dismissively.

Ron reached for another glass of punch, and drank it like a shot. Hermione looked at her own clear glass of pink juice. How could he drink that stuff?

"How many glasses have you had, Ron?"

Ron thought for a moment. "I dunno. Four? Maybe five." She looked at him like he was mad. "What? It's good!"

"If you say so."

Hermione looked around the great hall. Many students stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break this year, she noted. Probably because they were all expecting another ball. Harry was over at the Ravenclaw table talking with Luna, Ginny and Neville. Hermione wasn't surprised that she seemed to be the only student who wasn't having a good time. Apparently Ron had noticed.

"What? Not having any fun without Vicky?" He wondered.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "That stopped being funny the first time you said it."

"Okay, but you do look like you'd rather be eating live flobberworms."

"It's boring." She admitted. "And it's not because Viktor's not here, there's just nothing to do."

Ron shrugged. "We could always go back to the common room for a game of chess."

Usually Hermione wouldn't accept a game of chess with Ron. She never liked losing, but this time she accepted, anything to get out of the great hall was fine by her. "All right then."

Ron stood up from his chair, not before drinking one more cup of punch. Hermione forced herself to try one more sip and must have made a face because Ron frowned at her. "Don't you like it?"

"No, it tastes like there's alcohol in it."

"There is." Ron said with a laugh, taking Hermione's cup and finishing the drink for her.

"Then why are you drinking it?" She demanded, though secretly finding it quite endearing. Hermione Granger was allowed to fancy men who were rebellious, even if it was only a little bit.

"What a question." He said linking his arm with hers. "To the common room then?"

They slowly made their way out of the great hall into the quiet castle corridors. Ron seemed to have calmed down a bit now that they were alone. He opened a door for her, causing him to let go of her arm, much to Hermione's dismay. But as soon as she was through he took her hand in his own. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks.

"So, Ron." She said, trying to divert her attention away from the fact that her fingers were intertwined with his. "Have you had a good Christmas?"

Ron smiled. "So far, yes."

So far? She wondered. What did he mean by that?

"What about you?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. "How has your been."

"It's been all right."

"Just all right?"

"Well, it's been just like every other Christmas. I get a present or two and the next day is a regular day."

"I'm sorry to hear that's how you feel about the holidays." Ron said.

Hermione wanted to argue, but she really couldn't. "It's better than last year and the year before."

"Oh yeah… the ball." Ron observed. "I thought you liked that, you got to dance with a Champion," he blushed. "You looked beautiful. Belle of the ball, if I do say so. Much to pretty to be standing next to Krum, you should have been standing next to someone else."

Hermione felt her face heat up. "Someone like you?"

Ron nodded. "Yes." He said simply.

Well that said it right there: Ron had one too many drinks. "Oh," was all she could say. She hadn't even realized that they had come to the portrait hole.

"Holly." Ron said.

The fat lady shook her head. "The only way for a couple to get in on Christmas day is too kiss under the mistletoe."

Hermione went ridged. A couple? Them?

"We're not a couple." She said, flustered.

"I said the password," Ron said. "You have to let us in."

"I don't have to do anything, I make the rules for entering this room." The fat lady said. "It's a holiday tradition and just saying the password does not get you out of it."

"We're the Prefects, we make the rules."

"Not on Christmas."

"Fine," Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you say, love?"

Hermione went wide-eyed. She was right, Ron was drunk. "Uh, well, I suppose we have to. We can't break school rules."

"Definitely not." Ron teased.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. Ron took this opportunity to grasp her other hand. She looked up at him, utterly afraid of what she was about to do. She couldn't kiss Ron, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. He was her best friend. It would ruin the bond they'd already formed. Ron however didn't appear to be thinking that way.

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. The sensation was new to Hermione, she had never kissed anyone before, Viktor had never even tried. They must have been kissing each other for a long time because the fat lady cleared her throat. "Not a couple, eh?"

That stopped the two. They pulled away from each other in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, Hermione."

"Hermione?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Hermione, time to wake up."

Hermione sat up abruptly, her forehead colliding with Ron's.

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Oh no! Ron, are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't realize that-"

"Don't worry about it." Ron said, rubbing his forehead. "I've been through worse this week, believe me," he pointed to his eye as if to prove his point.

Hermione gasped. "What happened? That looks awful! Does it hurt?"

"Kind of… it was just an accident that Fred and I had. Trust me I look good compared to him."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"All right, all right, I look worse. But that must have been having some dream you were having. I couldn't wake you up." Ron said. "Let me guess, you were just getting a five hundred percent on every exam, then you were made Head Girl?"

She sighed and stood up. "I don't only dream about school, Ron. I just didn't get to sleep until five this morning. Then I had to wake up at seven, that's when I wrote the letter." The letter, she remembered. "Oh, Ron! I'm not doing anything right today. I fell asleep again around one! I didn't make lunch!" She slapped her head. "I'm an idiot!"

Ron grabbed her hand, trying to prevent her from getting brain damage. "Idiot is never a word I reserved for you." He said with a laugh. "Why didn't you sleep last night? You were thinking about me weren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're beginning to sound like George and Fred."

"Don't say that name in front of me, please." Ron said, rubbing his temples as if he had a very bad headache.

"Okay, sorry I said anythi-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of a screaming baby. "Oh, that's Faith." Hermione said quickly, standing up and bolting up the stairs.

A/N: They may be a bit OOC but I'm doing the best I can.

Lenny


	5. In the attic

**Chapter 5**

Ron followed Hermione up the stairs and into a small, bright room. Hermione lifted the screaming baby into her arms. She sighed as she rocked the her. "Calm down, shh, it's okay…"

"So is this your charming sister?" Ron asked, leaning over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, this is her. Ron, do you see that pink bag over there?"

Ron nodded.

"Will you pull a diaper out of there for me?"

Ron opened the bag and looked inside. "What do they look like?"

"White, square shaped-"

"These?" Ron asked holding up a diaper.

"Yes, that's it."

Ron handed her the diaper and leaned against the wall.

Hermione pulled the diaper off the child. "Oh, Faith…. What did mum and dad feed you?"

The baby looked at Ron and gurgled. A toothless grin was now spread across Faiths features even though her face was still wet from tears. Hermione smiled, "I think she wants you to say hi to her, Ron."

"What?" Ron wondered. "How do I talk to a baby?"

Hermione huffed. "Same way you talk to a regular human being."

"But she doesn't know what I'm saying." Ron pointed out.

"Doesn't she?" Hermione wondered, putting a fresh diaper on the child.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh that's right." He said sarcastically. "She's your sister. She can probably read Latin."

Hermione sighed. "That's right, Ron. Latin." She lifted the freshly diapered baby into her arms, "Can you say libertas, Faith? Lib-er-tas?" Faith reached out towards Ron. "You want to hold her, Ron?"

Ron looked apprehensive. "Not really."

Faith seemed to understand what he said, her lip quivered and she started whimpering. Hermione frowned at him. "She's smarter than you may think. Babies may not understand everything you say but they pick up on tones of voice."

Ron glared right back at Hermione. "I don't baby-sit."

Maybe the week was going to be longer than Hermione expected. She put the baby back in her crib and turned to Ron. "You said you'd be able to help with Faith."

"Did I?"

"I can show you the letter if you'd like."

"You keep my letters?"

"Of course I do." She looked across the hall into her own room. "Well since you don't baby-sit, would you like to sand a wall?"

Ron wiped dust out of his eyes and put down the hand sander. He turned around, still holding onto the ladder, and watched as Hermione as she stood on a chair and cut-in with the paintbrush between the wall and the ceiling. He noticed how careful she was not to paint the white ceiling the light gray colour that she chose for the walls. He also realized that there was music playing from a box that muggles called a radio.

Hermione was quietly singing along with it. She may not have been the best singer, but something about her voice made him stare for a bit too long. "What is it Ron?"

Ron shook his head out of his daze. "Nothing."

Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ron wondered.

She pointed at him and giggled harder. "You have dust all over your face! And that mask!" She laughed harder and fell to her side, splattering paint on her cheek.

Ron was completely confused at her change in demeanor, but he couldn't help laughing as well. He pulled the medical mask off his face, "Is this better?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Ron raised his arm to throw the mask at Hermione he smacked his hand against the ceiling in the process. He looked up, knowing that he had hit the ceiling, but wondering what was so cold. "Hermione, what's this?" He asked pointing at a handle.

Hermione's laughter subsided, "The attic."

Ron pulled it open and started to climb up.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Have you ever been up here?"

"No."

"Don't you want to see it?"

"No."

Ron tried a new tactic that he was sure would work. "Aren't you curious? You might learn something."

Hermione glared at him. "You're a manipulative prat, Ron Weasley."

Ron grinned. "Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes."

He poked his head into the musky attic. It was dark and had more dust in it than Ron had on his face. There were boxes stacked up, a mirror in the corner, an old trunk and clothing hanging in garment bags. A sunbeam shone through a small window landing on Rons hand.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Ron said climbing into the attic and helping Hermione up. "Look at this! I wonder what's in those boxes."

"Probably baby pictures and my parents old stuff." Hermione said waving her hand dismissively.

"Let's look around." Ron said as he opened the trunk.

"Ron, I don't think-"

But Ron was ignoring her. He pulled an old newspaper from the trunk and read the headline aloud. "Sirius Black Captured."

Hermione looked shocked. "What?"

"You're parents have the muggle version of the newspaper when Wormtail killed those people and blamed Sirius!"

Hermione read it over his shoulder.

_Police captured Sirius Black, who killed thirteen people last Sunday, today. Police commissioner, Kenneth Erickson, stated, "The man didn't put up any struggle whatsoever! We were expecting him to attack us."_

_Erickson also explained that Black was muttering something that sounded like "traitor" repeatedly._

The article went on like that for a while. Hermione looked up. "It's a small world isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "Er, Hermione, why is your dad on the list of people who were killed?"

Hermione looked the name over. "That's not my dad. That's my grandfather's name. Pettegrew killed my grandfather?"

"That's what it says."

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. "Funny."

"What's funny?"

"I was connected to the wizarding world before I was even born."

The two teens were quiet for a moment. From downstairs they heard the front door slam. "My parents are home! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Ron crawled over to the ladder quickly and started to climb down. He looked up to see Hermione's small foot come through the hole, not quite reaching the ladder. "Ron, I can't reach--"

Ron was ahead of her though. He held his arms out. "Just let yourself fall, I promise I've got you."

Hermione scooted herself down a bit more until she could feel Ron's hands on her hips. She swiveled around so she could pull the door to close as she dropped onto the ladder, coming face to face with Ron in the process.

The last time she had been this close to Ron was when she'd gone and kissed him on the cheek before Quidditch. She certainly shouldn't be this close to him now. His eyes were glued to hers, why did he have to look at her like that? And why did he have to smell so good? She tried to move away but Ron held her firmly. "Do you have a good grip?"

"Yes--"

"Okay, let's get down then."

Hermione sucked in a breath as he climbed down the ladder, and her in the process. If he wasn't her best friend she would have tacked him to the ground and snogged him right there on the dusty floor.

"Hermione, you coming?"

She shook herself out of her fantasy and ignored the double entendre. "Yeah on my way."

Thankfully Hermione's parents allowed the teens a break from babysitting and sent them on a short walk to the market. Ron was munching on a candy bar as Hermione pointed out various muggle things Ron never knew about.

"See those boys?" Hermione said directing her gaze towards a park.

"Mmm hmm."

"They're playing football. You just kick that ball into that net and you get a point. There's a certain time limit and at the end of that time limit the team with the most points wins."

Ron snickered. "They call that a sport?"

"Yes, well, there are other sports like basketball and hockey… well I don't really like sports, so I don't know of many."

Ron laughed.

"I can show you how to play basketball sometime. That's one I know."

They walked a little ways in silence. Ron admired everything around him, the stores were all so different and the streets weren't full of people, but full of cars. There were kids playing in the parks but they were all playing games unfamiliar to him. He sighed, he had only spent a few hours in the muggle world and he already wanted to go home.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Ron nodded. "This is just a lot different from what I'm used to."

She smiled. "No brothers harassing you? Or sister reading your journal."

"Well not just that- Ginny reads my journal?"

Hermione laughed. "I assume so."

Ron growled. "I'll have to get her for that one."

"So you have a journal?"

"No."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

Ron thought about what they had found in the attic and how Hermione didn't seem to be very surprised. "So, what do you think about your grandfather's death?"

"I'm not sure. It just reminds me that everyone's lives cross paths before they meet."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, Harry's parents knew Wormtail, right?"

"Yes."

"And he killed my grandpa."

"Okay…."

"So then Harry's life and my life crossed paths."

"Oh." Ron said feeling his stomach clench with jealousy.

"And our lives have crossed a few times before I knew you," Hermione said, seeming to read his mind.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione smiled. "You're father studies muggles. And you told me that he brought you to a candy store in London. 'Sugar is Sweet' is the name of it."

"Yeah so?"

"My father brought me there only once as well. They don't like me to eat sweets you know, but he let me have a licorice whip."

Ron laughed. "I had that, too."

Hermione smiled at him. "You see, good friends have had their lives intertwine before they met formally." She grabbed his wrist, "Now come on, I've got something I want to show you."

A/N: It's always fun to toss fate into the mix.

Lenny


	6. Carrying your smile with me

**Chapter 6**

"Can I open my eyes, Hermione?"

"Yes, you _may_."

Ron opened his eyes, he was in the guest room of Hermione's house and in front of him was something that looked like a piano. "What's that?"

"A keyboard, Ron. It's a portable piano."

"Oh."

"I got it for you. Call it a late birthday gift."

"Oh."

Hermione folded her arms. "Don't act like you don't understand. I know you play. And I also know that you don't have a piano at your house anymore because your parents had to sell it."

Ron flinched. "Hermione you really didn't have to."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, you don't have to play it for anyone. It's for you. It runs on batteries so you don't have to plug it in-"

"Batteries? Plug it in?"

"Batteries give the keyboard power and 'plugging it in' refers to not using the batteries for power but putting a wire into the wall."

"Something tells me I'm not going to understand even if you explained further."

Hermione laughed. "Well this button turns it on." She pressed her finger down on the red switch, then touched one of the keys. She turned a knob, "This adjusts the volume. And all of those things numbered there are the different instrument sounds you can have."

"Whoa…"

"It's just like a real piano, also. The harder you touch the keys the louder it gets. And these are headphones," She put a wire into a hole the front of the keyboard, put the headphones over Ron's ears, and pressed a key again.

Ron yelled and threw the headphones off.

"Oops, too loud I guess." Hermione said blushing. "Well when the keyboard stops working, just tell me and I'll send you new batteries, okay?"

"Sure," Ron looked over his present in awe. It was very nice and probably very expensive. "How much did this cost, Hermione?"

"Well my grandma actually gave it to me for Christmas. I don't play, and I didn't want to sell it because I wanted someone I could trust to own it. Sorry, I didn't buy you something. And I know you're used to second hand gifts, but I swear I didn't mean to hurt--"

Ron interrupted her by scooping her into a tight hug. Hermione felt her face flush, "Thanks. I'll be sure to practice soon."

"Kids." Hermione's mother stuck her head in the door, "We're going to be going to the International Dentistry Convention now. We'll be back tomorrow evening. You're dinners on the table. Hermione, we trust you'll take good care of your sister?"

"Don't worry, mum, you can count on me."

"WAAAAA!"

Ron sat straight up in bed. It was Faith, screaming in the middle of the night. He quickly got up and ran into the nursery. He flipped on the light and rubbed his eyes as he walked over to Faiths crib. She looked at him, her little face was stained with tears. "Hush, Faith." He scolded quietly, lifting her into his arms. "Do you want your sister to die of sleep deprivation?"

Faith continued to cry. Ron sighed, "Come on, love, don't cry. Can't you sleep at night like a civilized baby?"

He bounced her up and down in his arms. He knew she wasn't hungry, she had woken him up an hour ago to eat… and a half an hour later she'd needed a diaper change. "Are you going to be difficult like your sister? You know, she always has to be right."

Faith continued crying and Ron continued to rock her. He hummed to her softly before remembering the words to a lullaby he's heard before. Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me…"

Faith looked at him, her crying ceased. "Oh you like that do you?"

Her face turned up and she threw up on his shoulders. Ron nearly vomited himself when he smelled it. "Oh, Faith, why did I feed you?"

He wandered back into the nursery and saw under the bed a red pacifier. He picked it up. Faith reached for it. "You want this?"

Faith cooed.

"You've wanted this bloody thing the entire time? You just wanted me to sing for you, didn't you? I don't sing for just anyone you know. You must be pretty damn special," he looked at the pacifier in his hand and lied Faith in her crib. "I'll get this ruddy thing clean for you. Be right back."

He walked to the bathroom and turned the water on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked just like Hermione had when he'd arrived at her house, the bags under his eyes were evidence of the sleep he was not getting. The black eye didn't make him look any better, nor did the spit up stain on his shirt.

He made a face as he pealed the dirty garment off and balled it up. He leaned out of the bathroom door and threw it into the guest room where he was staying. Turning back to the sink, Ron began washing the pacifier, making sure it didn't have any traces of dust or lint on it. As soon as he was sure it was completely sanitary he walked back into the nursery.

"There you go, sweet heart," he said as he placed the pacifier into Faiths mouth. She grinned at him; Ron smiled back and rubbed her cheek affectionately. "That's a good girl," Faith grabbed his finger and cuddled against him. "Maybe one of these days I'll sing for your sister and win her heart, too." He slipped away from her grasp and walked to the door, turning out the light. "Sleep well."

Honestly men and babies are adorable together. There is nothing in the world sweeter than a man who loves a baby enough to let his guard down.

Lenny


	7. Jealousy drives a woman mad

**Chapter 7  
  
**

Hermione walked into Ron's room and smiled at the sight before her. Ron was lying on his stomach fast asleep, a sunbeam from the window landed on his hair, bringing out the red pigment even more than usual. The sheets were hanging halfway off the bed, the rest were tangled around his waist. He looked so content that she almost didn't want to wake him.

She padded, barefoot, across the room and knelt down by his bed. She rested her head in her hands and looked at the boy who had, somehow, captured her heart. She gently ran her fingers through his messy hair, taking in how soft it felt.

Her foot touched something on the floor. She looked down and noticed it was one of his slippers. She slid her own foot into the large, raggedy, maroon clog and laughed quietly when she felt that the slipper had formed to Ron's foot. She could feel every tiny indentation his foot had made in the cushy foam material. She slipped it off and looked back at Ron's sleeping face. He sighed. Hermione noticed there was a small puddle of drool on his pillow, and as disgusting as it really was, she couldn't help but find it oddly adorable.

She trailed her hand from his hair down to his cheek, tracing patterns from freckle to freckle. His freckles had been fading as he grew older, but there were still many that stood out on his pale face, sprinkled like cinnamon over his nose. There were also tiny freckles on his bare shoulders and his back; she guessed that the blemishes were all over his body.

His cheeks and nose were pink with sunburn, and his left eye was still purple from that bruise. That only made him more attractive in Hermione's eyes. A tuft of auburn hair fell over his eye. She could help wishing that she was lying next to him.

"Ron Weasley, the things you make me think." She whispered.

Ron's opened his cool blue eyes slowly and stared at her sleepily. "And what things are those, exactly?"

Hermione gasped. "You were awake?"

Ron wiped the drool away from his mouth. "I heard you laugh. G'morning." His voice cracked from exhaustion. "Your sister certainly is a loud one." He said rolling over and looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Hermione wondered, trying to put it out of her mind that Ron heard her.

"Last night-this morning... oh hell, it was dark and I was supposed to be asleep." Ron complained. "She was crying up a storm."

"I didn't hear her."

"Good. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Wait--" She said quickly. "You mean you took care of her?"

"Reckon I did." Ron said sitting up. He pointed at his blue t-shirt that was lying on the floor. "Or that wouldn't be there."

Hermione looked at the shirt and saw a whitish yellow stain on the sleeve. "Did she spit up on you?"

"Yeah. What a nasty smell." Ron shook his head. "The kid woke me up four or five times. I changed her diaper, I fed her, sang to her, rocked her, and after all that, do you know what she wanted? Her bloody pacifier! It fell under the crib! That's all she needed!"

"You washed it off first I hope."

"No, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. "First I let a dog chew on it, then I dropped it into the toilet, then I gave it to her-oh not before rolling it in the mud."

"As long as it was clean." Hermione said standing up. "I've made breakfast, get dressed and come down to eat." She picked up his blue shirt, "I'll wash this, too. Oh, and, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of Faith and letting me sleep. That was sweet."

Ron blushed and looked down, "Yeah, well, I just wanted her to stop, that's all."

Hermione walked toward the door when Ron called her back. "What things do I make you think, Hermione?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Nothing. You just reminded me that laundry needed to be done. Drooling on your pillow and all."

"Well, Faith?" Hermione asked in a high pitch perky voice. "Did you keep Ron up all night? You did? Aw, do you fancy Ron now? Well I have news for you," Hermione laughed lifting the small child out of the highchair. "He's mine."

The child laughed gaily, as if knowing something Hermione didn't know.

"Lookie here, Faith! It's Mummy and Daddies mail!" Hermione cooed picking up the junk mail and opening it. "It says 'Earn money from home! Start an exciting new career making wire jewelry!' Isn't that amazing, sweet pea? Doesn't that just open your mind up to reading? Do you see all the interesting things you learn about?"

Faith reached for the paper as Hermione placed it back on the table. "Ah, ah… right now all you'll do with that is put it in your mouth. I'll teach you to read later."

"Probably when she starts to talk, right?" Ron came down to the kitchen still wearing his pajama bottoms, thankfully he had pulled on a t-shirt.

Hermione bounced Faith to hold her in one arm as she reached into the refrigerator for a carton of eggs. "Well, don't you look ready to start your day?"

Ron stretched. "My day doesn't start until there's food in my stomach."

"Then I will start breakfast," Hermione said, reaching to get sausage and orange juice. "I'm making eggs. How do you like yours?"

"Whatever you're having I'll have. You're working hard enough as it is," Ron said closing the refrigerator door for her. "Why is it you take care of your sister? Shouldn't your parents do that?"

"Oh, they take care of her. They just don't know she cries at night, and I don't want them to know. They need to get up early for work and I don't exactly have a specific time I need to be up during the summer… so I help out a bit," Hermione placed a pan on the stove, attempting to balance her sister and fry the eggs at the same time. "Don't you dare tell them that I stay up with her," she warned, quickly turning around and nearly smacking Ron with the spatula.

"You are amazing." Ron said, plucking Faith out of Hermione's arms.

Hermione felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "I'm not amazing. I'm just helpful."

Ron rolled his eyes and tossed Faith into the air, catching her around her middle before tossing her again. He laughed. "You're a regular Quaffle, Faith." He said putting her down.

"I'm not, Ron."

Ron ignored her and talked to Faith instead. "I told you she always has to be right," he said, placing the baby back in her high chair.

"No, I don't!"

"Funny, because you're trying to be right now."

Hermione glared at him.

Faith began to pout and when Ron didn't pick her up she burst into tears. Both Ron and Hermione stopped arguing as Ron lifted the crying child into his arms. "Hush, Faith. You shouldn't cry every time a man ignores you."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "A Man? You?"

Ron smirked at her as Faith began to calm down. "Well you certainly thought I was something earlier when you had your hands in my hair."

Hermione turned around and went right back to frying the sausage and putting the eggs on a plate. "I did no such thing."

Ron frowned at her, shifting Faith in his arms, "Come off it, Hermione, I could feel it."

"Maybe it was Crookshanks, Ron." Hermione said, handing Ron his plate of food, and taking Faith out of his arms and putting her back in her chair.

"No, it wasn't that bloody cat."

Hermione ignored him and pulled a jar of baby food out of the cupboard. "How do bananas sound, Faith?" She asked as she unscrewed the container and sat down in front of her sister, spooning some out and moving it towards the babies mouth.

Faith kept her lips sealed. "Oh, come on, don't be fussy. Not today, just eat."

Faith moved away from the spoon. Hermione sighed. "Please..."

"Let me try." Ron said, taking the spoon. "See, Faith, it's good." Ron put the food into his mouth, and cringed. He swallowed hard. "Yum." He leaned over to Hermione. "This stuff is disgusting."

"I know, but she's buying it," Hermione said with a yawn. Ron took the opportunity to scoop the next bite of baby food into her mouth. Hermione gagged, but swallowed it. "Ron!"

"What, don't you like it?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you do, look." He gestured to Faith who was now reaching for it.

"Jealousy drives a woman mad." Ron said with a mischievous grin, spooning the food into Faiths mouth.

Hermione nodded. "That's true. Faith does fancy you."

"Of course she does. She's one of many."

Hermione snorted. "Only if girls want a boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I bet if I kissed you right now, you'd kiss me right back."

"You're reaching Ron Weasley, if you kissed me I'd send you packing. You'd go back to the Burrow to get tortured by your brother."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Ron picked up his plate. "I guess I'll just have to be patient and wait until your sister is older if I want to kiss one of the Granger women," he winked at her and walked back up the stairs.

Hermione stared after him feeling more confused than she'd ever felt in her life.

Got to love that animal magnetism.

Lenny


	8. The basketball lesson

**Chapter 8**

Hermione leaned against the doorframe, watching silently as Ron plucked on his keyboard. Every now and then he would scribble something into his notebook then go back to playing music that only he could hear. She wished he wasn't wearing his headphones so she could hear it, too.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Ron snapped.

Hermione jumped. "Oh, well I was just wondering what you're working on."

"A song."

"Well that was obvious."

"Then why did you ask?"

Hermione was hurt by his tone. "Why are you so mad?"

"I can't think of any lyrics to go with it." Ron huffed.

Hermione walked over to the small bookshelf in the room and fingered through them. She pulled out a small blue book and handed it to him. "Here's a book of poetry. Maybe you can use some of these." She smiled and walked towards the door. "You finish what you're doing, I'm going to put Faith down for her nap, and then I'll be ready to teach you how to play basketball."

He sighed as she left and looked at the book of poems. "I hate poetry, ugh." He threw the book on the bed, not noticing a piece of pink paper fall onto the keyboard.

Ron stood up and pulled on his muggle sneakers, "There's no sport I can't learn." He mumbled walking into the nursery.

Hermione was leaned over Faiths crib, singing softly. Ron smiled, there was something about a woman who could carry a tune. He cleared his throat and Hermione jumped about a mile before turning to face him, her cheeks bright red. "Oh… hi, Ron, didn't see you there."

Ron grinned, "Do you think you'll want one of those when you get older?"

"A baby you mean?" Hermione whispered stepping away from the crib, holding a white object in her hand.

"Yeah, hey what's that?"

"A baby monitor. It lets me hear Faith if she cries."

"Oh."

"Come on, I'll grab the ball, and then we'll play."

Hermione walked out the front door with her hair pulled back and an orange ball in her hand. "Ready to learn?"

"As long as you don't call it that."

Hermione laughed. "How about this: Are you ready to play and lose?"

"Well I don't think that's any better…"

"Okay, see what I'm doing?" Hermione said bouncing the ball.

"Yeah."

"That's called dribbling. You can only use one hand, but you can switch hands and go between your legs like this." She said demonstrating each different instruction. "You can only run with the ball if you're dribbling. If you run while you're holding it, it's called traveling and you are penalized. If you stop dribbling and pick the ball up you have to stop and can only pivot. Which is keeping one foot grounded and moving the other. Then your only choices are shooting or passing… but as seeing it's only you and me you'll have to shoot. Got it?"

"That's easy enough."

"Okay. Next is fouling. You can't grab your opponent. If you do they get to have two free shots that are worth one point each. You _can_ guard though. Here hold the ball and try to keep it away from me."

"Okay." Ron said taking the ball and holding it above her head.

"Ron!" She huffed. Her face scrunching up the way he liked. Damn he had fun tormenting her.

"Okay, okay…" Ron began dribbling the ball. Hermione pressed against him and reached around trying to grab the ball. Ron gulped. Basketball was up close and personal.

Hermione grabbed the ball from hit and threw it into a net, "Swish!" She said happily, "Now I get two points."

"Two points?"

"Yes, there are two point and three point shots." She grabbed a piece of chalk from a bucket in her garage, then she wandered a little way down the driveway and drew a line, "Behind this line is a three point shot. Okay?"

"Yeah."

She tossed him the ball. "Shoot."

"Um…"

"Here give me the ball, I'll demonstrate."

Ron threw it back to her. "Now watch, it's different from throwing a quaffle."

Ron watched as Hermione held the ball in both hands, steadying the ball with one hand and propelling it with the other. The ball hit the backboard but missed.

"If you hit that square on the board most of the time it will go in. It's all geometric really. You can hit the board anywhere as long as you have the correct angle and it will go in. Similar to billiards where you-"

Ron held up a hand to stop her. "No more."

"Sorry." She said with a blush. "Here take a shot." She threw the ball at him again.

He held the ball the way Hermione did and threw it into the hoop. "That wasn't so hard."

"Nothing but net." Hermione said. "You're a natural."

Ron grinned, "Of course I am."

"Let's see if you're really as good as you think you are" Hermione rebounded the ball. "Let's play."

"All right," Hermione panted, "Next basket wins."

"Come on Hermione, it's only been forty-five minutes."

"Stop teasing me, I'm tired."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Hermione bit her tongue in concentration and dribbled the ball towards the hoop. Ron reached around her to grab the ball, Hermione clutched it in her hand and pivoted so she was facing Ron. Ron reached for the ball accidentally taking Hermione's hand. Hermione drew in a shaky breath. His hands were on hers and he wasn't moving them.

It appeared the game had stopped. She looked at him, everything around her slowed down. She felt as though a magnetic force was pulling her toward Ron. Or maybe Ron was leaning towards her… He must have been because she was not that tall… They were only inches apart when,

"WAAAA"

The two teens bother jerked, their foreheads knocking together.

"Ow!"

"Ah! Bugger!"

"That's Faith," Hermione said letting go of the ball and running into the house.

Ron sighed and rubbed his head and grumbled. "I swear that kid is ruining everything." He snatched up the monitor and followed Hermione inside.

As he walked up the stairs he heard her talking to the baby, "I swear, Faith, you have the absolute the worst timing."

"So," Ron's voice made Hermione jump, "you never answered my question before."

"What question?" Hermione asked holding Faith in one arm while searching the crib for the pacifier with the other.

"Do you want a baby when you're older."

Hermione laughed, "Not if they're as impatient as this one."

Ron nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm going back outside to practice. Next time we play I want to beat you on my own, not by default."

"You did not win, Ron Weasley."

"Oh yes I did."

"We'll finish the game tomorrow."

Ron was confused, "Why not tonight?"

"Because my parents are coming back tonight and they were going to bring us out to a buffet."

"Food, eh?"

"Yes, Ron, food."

"Great, sounds good to me."

"Of course it does."

Figures Hermione would like sports that are associated geometry right?

Lenny


	9. I am who I am

**A/N:** My boyfriend Jared helped me with certain things in this chapter. So credit where credit is due. Thanks Jared!

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, Hermione, dear! You would look lovely in this!"

"Mum!" Hermione cried, taking the dress from her mothers' hand and putting it back in the rack. "Why did we have to go shopping? Weren't we supposed to go to dinner?"

Hermiones mother sighed, "Well, if you didn't ruin all of your clothes when you were painting your room, we wouldn't be here looking for something you can go out in public in."

"Mum!"

"Don't even start, young lady. You can wear whatever you want to at school but while you're under my roof you will look presentable."

Ron held the basketball in his hands and looked at Mr. Granger who had just walked out of the front door, "How long does it take to buy a shirt?"

"You'll be a much happier man if you tried not to ask those kinds of questions."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Granger nodded to the ball in Ron's hand, "Do you play a lot?"

"What? Oh, no. Hermione just taught this morning." He tossed the ball to Hermione's father, "Do you?"

Mr. Granger grinned and threw the ball at the hoop, getting nothing but net. "I was forward on my college team."

Ron nodded as if he understood. "So are you sure you want to take me to dinner? I mean I eat a hel- heck of a lot." Ron cringed, wanting to hide under a rock. So far he was not making a good impression with Hermione's dad. Swearing and lying about basketball probably made him look untrustworthy.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do I owe you anything?"

"Of course not." Mr. Granger shot another basket, "You know… I like you, Ron."

Ron was surprised, "You do?"

"Certainly. You know who you are and you don't hide it, of course you seem to be worried about me judging you."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked snatching the ball away and making a basket.

Mr. Granger nodded, impressed, "You're a natural."

"Er…. Thanks."

"You swallowed your tongue, in answer to your earlier question." Ron tossed the ball to Mr. Granger, "I don't think you need to worry about saying the wrong thing here, Ron. We encourage you to express yourself."

"So I can swear?"

"Around Faith and I, yes. But not around Hermione and her mother, they don't like it for some reason."

Ron laughed, "Don't I know it. Hermione always nags me about that. I do it just to bother her most of the time. Love to get her going, she's a riot when she's angry."

Mr. Granger dribbled the ball, eyes shinning, "So what _is_ going on with you and my daughter?"

Ron gulped, he knew how fathers got about their daughters, "Uh… I'm not sure…"

"Ah, swallowing your tongue again?"

Ron shook his head, "Well there's nothing really happening. I do like her very much."

"As more than a friend."

It was a statement more than a question. Ron nodded. "I think so."

"Well, don't let me stop you from telling her that."

Ron nodded, if it was only that simple. "Well, you were just one obstacle."

Mr. Granger laughed heartily. "I see."

"I still have to tell _her_."

"That's always a start."

"How do you know if a girl fancies you?"

Mr. Granger sighed and walked over to Ron clapping him on the back, "Women are very difficult to understand, my boy. Especially teenage girls."

"So what you're saying is, you don't know."

"Exactly."

At that moment the car pulled into the driveway. Hermione bolted out of the vehicle, up the stoop to the front door and was inside faster than you could say: Wingardium leviosa.

Mrs. Granger sighed, "She doesn't like what she's wearing."

Both Mr. Granger and Ron sighed. "Girls."

Mrs. Granger pulled Faith out of her car seat. "I think it's best if I don't ask."

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror examining her new shirt. Her new pink shirt. She bit her lip liking the way it looked, but not liking the fact that she thought it looked nice on her. She sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well, it just figures, doesn't it?" She said to herself, "Never thought you would do silly things for boys and what do you do? Wear pink… just like Lavender and Parvati."

"Hermione, you've been in there for twenty minutes, your parents want to leave."

Ron's voice snapped her back into reality. Hermione picked up her old paint covered clothes and threw them in the laundry pile before opening the door. Ron smiled at her as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. "My mum wanted me to put on makeup and fix my hair… but I don't know a thing about that."

Ron shrugged. "You're beautiful. As they say: If it's not broken don't fix it."

Hermione felt her face get red, "Um… thank you, Ron."

Ron shook his head trying to rid himself of embarrassment. "We better get going, your parents are waiting."

Ron sat next to Hermione quietly on the car ride, thankful for finally arriving at the restaurant. Ron got out of the car and held his hand out for Hermione. Mister and Misses Granger got out of the car with Faith and began walking towards the building. Hermione took Ron's hand and he helped her out of the vehicle, hoping that she would not let go of his hand as they walked behind the two adults.

Instead she smiled at him and swung her arm back in forth in a slightly childlike manner. "You like my hair even though it's bushy?"

"Hermione, look at my hair. It looks like there's a bloody mop on my head."

She looked at it and squinted, before reaching out and touching it, "I like your hair, it's not too short and it's not shaggy. It's perfect. Girls like putting their hands in boys' hair. Well maybe not all girls but I certainly-" She stopped suddenly and looked down.

Ron sighed, conversations always stopped right when it got interesting.

Mr. Granger held the door open for his wife, Ron decided he should do the same for Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as her held the door for her; he smiled and motioned her in. She thanked him nervously as he followed her inside. They were seated right away and handed menus. Ron nudged Hermione and held the menu in front of his face. "How does this work?"

Hermione must have known that Ron was talking about it being the muggle world. It was a bit different because food did not suddenly appear on your plate when you placed your order. "You tell the waiter what you want then they'll bring it to you about twenty minutes later."

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yes, well, they have to prepare it."

"Oh."

Hermione found his hand, gave it a quick squeeze and before letting go she said. "I'm sure you'll last that long without food."

Ron sighed then looked at the menu, he didn't know much about muggle money but he was sure that the numbers he saw meant the food was expensive. Again he whispered to Hermione. "I'm not sure I want your family to spend this much money on me."

"Oh, Ron, hush."

"But-"

"It's not a problem, believe me, it's not much-" Hermione suddenly bit her tongue. It wasn't a lot to her family but the amount would empty the Weasley's pockets. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ron glanced at the menu again, "So what the hell should I order?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

He laughed, enjoying the face she made when she disapproved of something, "Seriously, what's good?"

"Um…. The ribs here are marvelous, um… there's brisket, that's always good. The catfish is good-"

"What are you getting?"

"Um… Chicken Kiev and a side of carrots."

"I'm going to have the same as you."

They ordered their meals and Ron looked around the restaurant. There was a dance floor where a few people were dancing. Mostly older couples, only one or two teens were dancing. There was a TV hanging from the wall by a small bar. Ron was surprised, for such a nice place it was hard to believe that there was a TV. "Whoa!" He said suddenly, making Hermione and her parents look up. "There are girls in bikinis on that TV! I could-" He glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her waiting expectantly, "never watch that." He said, "Muggles and their televisions."

"Nice save." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione and her mother rolled their eyes.

A new song started up on the dance floor. One Ron didn't recognize, but Hermione closed her eyes, "I love this song."

Ron looked at Mr. Granger, as if to ask permission for what he was about to do. Mr. Granger nodded.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Ron in shock. "Here?"

"No, I was thinking of apparating to Hogwarts and dancing there."

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Ron. You should-"

"Hermione," her mother interrupted, "are you going to answer him?"

Hermione blushed. "Sorry… Of course I'll dance with you, Ron."

Ron held out his hand again and led her to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They swayed to the music for a second before Hermione looked up, "Why did you ask me to dance?"

"You like this song. And I never did get to dance with you at Christmas."

"There wasn't a ball, Ron."

"I know, but Harry told me that after we left they started up some music. That was the night Harry and Ginny got together."

"I didn't know that."

Ron twirled Hermione around, and grinned, "You do look great, Hermione. I wasn't lying."

Hermione looked down at her feet, "Ron… Please I know I'm not great looking."

"Well, finally you're wrong. You know, it had to happen sooner or later."

"I'm never wrong."

"That's two in a row."

"Ron!"

Remember to thank Jared cause he wants to be famous!

Lenny


	10. Have you told her yet?

**Chapter 10**

Hermione flopped down on her bed, smile playing across her features. Maybe Ron really did think of her as more than a friend. She sighed deeply, staring at her ceiling. Maybe she would have to tell him how she felt so she could stop wondering. But somehow she thought that would ruin everything. Whatever was going on was by far the most agonizing thing in the world.

Pulling herself off the bed, Hermione opened her closet doors to get her pajamas. She pulled a tank top and sweatpants out of the closet to wear to bed. There was no need to wear a nightgown in your own house just because there was a guest over. If Ron didn't like what she wore to bed it was his problem. After all he was only wearing flannel pants the night before, with no shirt nonetheless.

She pulled on the white shirt and gray pants and slid her feet into her slippers. "…lling out to one another-" Hermione looked at her closet where the voice came from. She listened harder, "…up and down the strand-" It was Ron, she soon realized. He was singing. She pressed her ear against the closet wall to listen, "… seagulls circling the sand. And the fragments of the songs-"

Hermione pulled away suddenly recognizing the words. They were her own. A poem she had written ages ago.

She exited her room and knocked on Ron's door.

"What?" Ron's voice inquired.

"May I come in, Ron?"

"Er…. Yeah I suppose."

Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw him writing, "What were you singing?"

Ron bit his lip and looked up at her, "Well, I was looking through this book and this paper fell out. You're poem I guess. And it fit really well to my music…" He blushed slightly, "May I use it?"

Hermione nodded, "As long as you sing it for me."

Ron's eyes went wide, "You want to hear it?"

"Of course, Ron. I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't."

"Well it's not done yet-"

"You don't have to now."

"Oh, okay." A white owl flew through Ron's open window and dropped a letter onto Ron's head. Hermione looked at it in wonder. The white owl was Hedwig so the letter had to be from Harry. Ron opened it up as Hermione picked up Ron's maroon Weasley sweater, which was lying on the floor. Ron crumpled the letter, "Bloody pest."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, as she massaged her fingers against the soft fabric of the shirt.

Ron looked up and sighed, "Well he is." His eyes trailed from her face to her hands, "Do you want to wash that, too?"

Hermione shivered, "No. It was just on the floor, I-"

"Of course it was on the floor." Ron laughed, "I was hoping to leave it behind. Mum made me pack it. 'You might get cold.' If I get cold I'd rather set myself on fire than wear that."

"I like it." Hermione said.

"You can have it. Maybe this school year you can find a spell to change the R to an H."

"I like the R."

Ron looked back at the crumpled letter. "I suppose I should write back."

"You probably should." Hermione began to set the sweater back down.

Ron stopped her, "I said keep it."

"Ron it's-"

"Your sweater now." Ron finished for her, "Keep it, call it a gift."

Hermione laughed. "Write your letter, Ron."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She quickly darted into her room, nearly stepping on Crookshanks, and locked the door behind her. She sank to her bed, Crookshanks jumped up next to her and purred. Hermione didn't even notice him, she pulled the sweater close to her and breathed in its scent. It smelled like Ron, she smiled dreamily, and the sweater was hers.

Crookshanks, seemingly jealous, leaped onto Hermiones stomach. Hermione gasped, "Oh, sorry, honey! First Faith comes and I ignore you and now Ron."

Crookshanks growled at Ron's name.

"Oh, you like Ron. Look he gave me his sweater, I'll wear it whenever he's not around."

Crookshanks cocked his head and twitched his tail.

"You think I should shrink it?"

**_Ron,_**

**_ So how's your week with Hermione going so far? Ginny and I have a pool going about who's will is going to break first. Just tell her and get it over with, mate. She feels the same way I'm sure. Oh and about me staying away from your sister, that's not likely. Don't worry I won't use her pet name around you._**

**_ -Harry_**

**_PS - Tell your mum thanks for the food_**

****

Ron read the letter again and frowned.

**Harry,**

** Some friend you are. You told Ginny how I feel about Hermione? You and I are through, Potter, and you damn well better not call my sister pet names. Ever. I will tell Hermione this week, but first I have to make sure she feels the same way. Why the hell am I telling you anything? You'll have to guess from now on.**

** Sod off,**

** Ron**

**PS - Yeah I'll make sure mum poisons whatever she sends you next time**

Hermione was stretched out on the couch reading an old romance novel she had found that day in the attic. The smell of French toast tickled her nose, she tore her gaze away from the book and peered into the kitchen. Her father was making breakfast, it seemed, and from the sound of it her mother was changing Faiths diaper.

She continued reading. Just because she usually read her schoolbooks, didn't mean she couldn't read a romance every once in a while.

A loud thump from upstairs told her that Ron was awake and that he had probably fallen out of bed. A voice shouting, "Bugger!" told her she was right.

"Ron don't swear!" She yelled.

Her father chuckled from the kitchen.

Ron walked down the stairs wearing wrinkled jeans and an inside out t-shirt. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron needed some new muggle clothing. Maybe that was a good way of asking her parents to go into town. Hermione could show Ron the shops and she could visit the bookstore.

"Mum, dad? Can we go into town today?"

"Well, I suppose you could take the bus. You're father and I have to stay here."

Hermione thought that over as Ron sat down at the end of the couch by Hermione's feet, "Okay, mum. Can I borrow some money?"

Ron raised his eyebrows incredulously, obviously expecting her parents to say no.

"I'll give you a credit card, Hermione. I expect you to pay me back as soon as you can. Even if it means extra babysitting this week. I know Patricia needs some work done in her garden, I'm sure she'll give you a fair amount of cash if you do that for her this week."

Hermione sighed, "All right, mum."

Ron poked Hermione's foot and laughed when she jumped, "Ron!" She scolded.

"Oh what? Are you ticklish?"

"Of course not-" Ron grabbed her foot and began tickling her. She laughed hysterically and pulled herself free, "Ron! That's not nice! Leave my feet alone."

"Yeah, Ickle Ronnikins, leave "Mione's feet alone. Though I'm sure she is actually enjoying it."

Ron's head snapped up. In the front of him was his brother. He looked at Hermione, "Tell me I'm seeing things."

"You're not." Hermione said looking quite pink at Fred's statement.

Ron growled, "Get out of here."

"I'm just checking on you, little brother."

"Check somewhere else, cause this little brother is gone."

Ron began to walk out of the room, Fred grinned, "You leave and I'll tell her-"

Ron spun around, "Why are you here, you lousy git?"

Fred smiled and pulled Ron aside, "Angelina and I were talking and you've been here for three days, right?"

"Ye-"

"And you're here until next Sunday, right?"

"Rig-"

"So tell her now!" He whispered energetically, "Then you two have a whole week as a couple and not two lovesick teenagers."

"Sod off, Fred. This is my business, not yours."

"This _is_ my business, you're ruining the Weasley name!"

"Just because I don't leap into a relationship?"

"Right."

"Do me a favor, Fred, and go away. I'll deal with this my own way."

"If I don't hear anything by Tuesday I'm going to tell her myself."

Ron clenched his teeth, "Fine, now get out."

Fred grinned and saluted him, "Best of luck." With that Fred disappeared.

"He had to get his bloody apparation license." Ron complained, slouching down into a chair.

Hermione watched Ron in wonder, "What was he talking about?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "The gift I'm getting you for Christmas. It's a puppy. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Okay, don't tell me."

"Fine."

Hermione sighed and stood up, "My dad's made breakfast, let's go eat."

Hermione and Ron sat on a bench down Hermione's street waiting for the bus to arrive, "So, Ron, do you have er… public transportation in the wizarding world?"

Ron shook his head, "Not really. He either use floo powder or apparate."

"I see."

"Well…. There's always the knight bus."

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that!"

"You forgot something? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Hermione reached over and pinched his arm. Ron jumped, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You aren't dreaming."

"Thanks…. I was only kidding."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Sorry."

"No you're not."

The bus rolled up. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him to his feet. She pulled him along behind her as she boarded the bus and paid the driver. The vehicle wasn't very full yet, but one face made Hermione stop dead.

It was a boy from her old school, Lawrence; he had been the class bully and had often stolen Hermione's milk money. He also cheated off her work and always managed to hunt her down on the playground to tie her to a tree with a jump rope. Lawrence was a little taller than Hermione but a lot fatter. He grinned when he saw her. Hermione whimpered and backed into Ron.

"'Mione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, well we'd better find a place to sit, then."

The two began to walk to the back of the bus. Ron picked a seat right across from Lawrence. Hermione sat next to Ron and scooted so close to him she was practically sitting on him. Lawrence reached over and tugged on Hermione's skirt. She kicked his hand, "Ron, may I trade places with you?"

"The bus is moving, it says we have to stay sitting down."

_Of all the times for him to obey the rules_, Hermione thought biting her lip.

Ron sighed, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"That guy," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, "was a bully at my old school. And he's pulling my skirt right now."

Ron leaned forward looking at the guy. Hermione pushed him back, "Don't stare, Ron!"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the kid reached over again. This time Ron leaned over and grabbed Lawrence's wrist. "Oy! What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you?"

Ron switched places with Hermione and glared at the guy, "It's a lot to me because you're harassing my girlfriend. Hands off."

Ron sat back and patted Hermione's hand, "Sorry."

Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron wrapped his arm around her, "Thank you, Ron. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I'd hex a professor for you, Hermione. Just tell me next time something, or someone is bothering you."

Hermione blushed deeply, "All right…"

Men are fun when they're territorial aren't they?

Lenny


	11. Shopping

Holy cow you guys I got home from a crappie night at work only to find I got a ton more reviews! I love you guys! Seriously! You totally made my night! I felt sooo much better. So I wrote the next chapter just because you were all so wonderful! I'd like to thank the academy…. Damn! Wrong speech!  

Chapter 11

Hermione and Ron stepped off the bus and looked around the busy city. Ron was in awe at everything around him: Tall buildings, people on roller blades, people wearing headphones, cars honking, lights on the street flickering. Hermione watched him for a second before she spoke up, "Where would you like to go first?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Well since you don't know," Hermione said smiling slightly, "How about I take you shopping for some muggle clothes. You can't go around wearing jeans and a t-shirt the entire week."

"But I don't have any muggle money."

Hermione held up the credit card, "But I do."

"That's muggle money?"

"Well… in a way. It's called charging. The clerk takes the numbers on this card when you buy something and then it takes the money directly out of the bank account."

"Oh. That's handy."

"Yes and no. When you use a credit card, you tend to spend as if you had an unlimited amount. If you keep doing that you could go bankrupt and could get put in jail."

Ron cringed, "Maybe credit cards aren't the greatest idea."

"You just have to know how to use them."

"I see."

Hermione looked down at her hand to make sure Ron was still holding it, she smiled when she saw that he was. So she wasn't just feeling things. She began to walk toward a men's store when she realized that they probably only sold things for older guys. She looked at Ron, "See some of the stuff other guys are wearing?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see anything you like?"

Ron shrugged, "I like those sleeveless shirts-"

"Wife beaters."

"Weird name."

"I know."

"I like some of those shirts." Ron pointed at a guy walking by, "Some of them are dumb."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah those sweaters are 'in' I guess. You'll find the kind of screen print you like."

"What?"

"Never mind." Hermione thought of what he chose. She was thinking maybe a shirt and a new pair of pants. However, if Ron wanted some of the 'cooler' looking clothes it was fine by her, "Alright, Ron Let's go to a department store. Oh! Maybe I can find you some cologne that you can wear at the Yule Ball this year. I hear it's back on again." Hermione mentally slapped herself for saying such a girlish thing aloud, and without thinking first. Cologne of all things…

Ron laughed, "You sounded like Lavender just now."

Hermione was about to speak but a voice cut her off, "Did I hear my name?"

Ron's shoulders literally went slack, Hermione looked at the sky before the two both put on their brightest fake smiles and turned around, "Lavender, hi!" Hermione said.

"Hey, Parvati." Ron said, "How are you?"

The two girls smiled, "We're great."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well we're here with Dean and Seamus. And I guess Seamus' dad's a muggle so we're here." Parvati said.

"Isn't Seamus from Ireland?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes."

"Okay…" Hermione muttered, "I won't ask."

"So what are you doing here?" Lavender wondered.

"I'm staying at her house for a week and she wanted to take me into a muggle town."

"Oh…" Lavender said, nudging Parvati and giggling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So where are Dean and Seamus anyway?"

"They're buying us some muggle candy." Parvati said.

"Of course. Well if you excuse us, we're going to the department store."

"Shopping?!" Lavender and Parvati shrieked in glee.

"You had do say it, didn't you." Ron grumbled.

"It slipped."

"You know we were going to take Seamus and Dean shopping. All of us couples should go together, like a triple date!" Lavender beamed.

"Oh, Lav -" Hermione began.

"So how long have you two been together? We always suspected that you two fancied each other. We always thought you were both too stubborn to admit it." Parvati said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and blushed, "You see-"

"We heard that Harry and Ginny are together, too!" Parvati squealed.

"EEK! I know! It's marvelous!" Lavender agreed.

"Where do they hear this from?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Trust me, Ron, you don't want to know."

"Divination maybe?"

"Don't even start that."

"I'm predicting that you are going to find a way to get rid of them. And I also predict that Harry will die a painful death. Oops! Bloody hell! Somehow that one always creeps into perditions, eh 'Mione?"

"Oh, Ron, you're insufferable."

Lavender and Parvati stopped giggling when Dean and Seamus came back. Seamus clapped Ron on the back, "Hey, great to see you, mate! So, is the woman dragging you into shops?"

Ron's eyebrows shot up. He looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes to see her fold her arms and glare at Seamus, "Excuse me? 'Woman?' A little disrespectful don't you think?"

Seamus shoved his hands into his pockets, "Sorry, Hermione."

"Yeah, Hermione is showing me muggle shops."

"So where's Harry?" Dean wondered.

"At his aunt and uncles house I presume." Ron said.

"So it's just the two of you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you really are tied down." Seamus said with a laugh.

Lavender giggled.

Hermione blushed. Ron sighed, "Let's not talk about what's going on with me and Hermione. I'm here to get some new clothes."

~*~

Hermione sifted through the racks of clothing, "Ron, do you know what size pants you wear?"

"Size? Uh, I'm not sure…"

"Oh, of course. Um… how about we try these." She held the pants up to Ron, "they're a little short." She pulled out a different pair and held them up, "That's better, eh?"

"I suppose-"

Hermione pulled him to the next rack and sifted through it, looking for a pair of khaki pants, "Ooh! These are great, Ron. See how they have zippers on the legs? Well the bottom of the pant leg comes off so you have shorts."

"Why would you want that?"

"In case it's cold in the morning then gets hot at the end of the day? I don't know I didn't invent them but they look good on guys."

Ron shook his head but couldn't help smiling. Once again Hermione had proven she _was a girl. She handed him the two pairs of pants and took his hand confidently, dragging him to a rack of t-shirts, "I'll let you pick one out, make sure it's large."_

Ron sighed, "What color?"

"Navy – oh – Ron! Don't trick me like that!"

"Navy, huh?

"No…. it slipped, pick what _you want."_

"But navy would look good?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay." Ron pulled out a shirt that read: That's what your girlfriend said at first, too. Ron looked at it in amusement, "People wear this?"

"Sadly."

Ron laughed out loud, "That's hilarious!"

"Get it if you want," Hermione huffed.

Ron snickered and put the shirt back, pulling out a navy one with a solid yellow stripe across, "Conventional and cool?"

Hermione smiled, "Definitely."

They purchased the clothing and wandered to the next level of the department store. Lavender and Parvati were sitting at a counter getting a makeover. Hermione sighed, remembering when her mother made her get makeup. She had made such a fuss the night before when her mother had bought her new foundation and lipstick. Hermione pulled Ron over into the cologne and perfume area to hide from the other girls.

Ron wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air, "I kind of like that smell…. What is it?"

Hermione picked up the bottle of perfume that he was closest to and sprayed a little on her wrist. She sniffed it the held her arm close to Ron's face, "This one?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah that one."

"It says it's 'Midnight in the Lagoon' what a strange name."

"I like it."

Hermione quickly filed that away in her memory for later use.

"Well, did we get what we came for?" Ron wondered.

"Are you saying you want to leave?"

"I guess."

Hermione laughed, "Good, let's get out of here."

~*~

Hermione watched as Ron exited the bathroom where he changed into his new muggle clothing. He noticed her looking and held up his arms, holding the department store bad in one of his hands, "Well?"

"I like them, they're very becoming."

Ron groaned, "You sound like my mum."

Hermione smiled as Ron sat across from her, she pushed a hot fudge sundae towards him, "I can't finish this, do you want it?"

"When have I ever said no to food?"

"Miracles do happen."

Ron rolled his eyes and took a bit of the ice cream. Hermione watched him for a second before clearing her throat, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron wondered, scooping another spoonful of the treat into his mouth.

"Why do you always stick up for me? Even though we always fight?"

Ron put the spoon down and looked at her intently,  "We haven't fought this week."

"I know, but at school we do, and then Malfoy always calls me a mud-"

"Don't say it."

Hermione blushed, "-and you're always the first one to stick up for me."

Ron shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess I just feel protective of you or something."

Hermione tried to suppress a smile, "Well thank you, Ron. And thank you again for yelling at Lawrence. Maybe someday I can return the favor."

"You do everyday," Ron mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, "You know we should finish that game of basketball sometime. The game ended right when it got interesting. I know you know I'm going to win, that's why we never finished."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah it is."

"Let's finish it then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this took a little while to get up and sorry it's short, I didn't make up for the last chapter! Sorry! Anyhow it's not great, but I'm building to something, really, it's just taking a little while to get there. Oh! Guess what? I got accepted into college! ^_^ Just thought you'd all like to know. If I can do it anyone can! I have like a 2.7 gpa…. er…… yeah, I'm no Hermione LoL! READ and REVIEW everyone! Sooooooooooo tired. Lyl!

~*~Lenny~*~                                                                                                                                                                                                       


	12. Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore

Alright it's up! Be amazed. Chapter 12! Err…. I own nothing. Everyone thank my beta reader Ella!! Yey! Whooo hooo! Again, waaaaaay tired. So I will talk to you all later.

Chapter 12

Hermione dribbled the ball slowly, wiping beads of sweat off her forehead. Ron was actually getting very good at basketball. It was approximately six o'clock that evening, and they had been playing since five, right after they had eaten dinner. Hermione blinked hard trying to clear her vision and not fall asleep.

She pivoted out of Ron's grasp and took a shot. The ball slipped from her fingers and flew towards the hoop. Ron turned his head and watched. Hermione smiled, if the ball went in the game was over and she could go inside and sleep.

The ball swished through the net with ease. She sighed and stepped backwards, not noticing that she had stepped on her shoelace.

She fell to her side, twisting her ankle beneath her. Her hand hit the pavement first causing a large abrasion to appear on her palm, "Ah!" she shouted, "Bloody hell!" She gripped her bleeding hand tightly, the pain burning through her.

Ron's eyes had gone wide, never had her heard Hermione swear, "Are you okay?" He asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice he added, "Don't swear."

Hermione glared at him.

He knelt down next to her, "Oh come on, I'm only kidding. Are you okay? Do you think you'll live?"

Hermione slapped him lightly with her good hand, "I'm fine, I just need to clean this up." She began to stand up when she felt a stinging sensation in her ankle, she visibly cringed.

 "What's wrong?" Ron asked putting his arm around her shoulders for support.

"I think I twisted my ankle…"

"Can you walk?"

"I think so-"

"I doubt it."

"I didn't break it-"

Ron ignored her and lifted her into his arms. Hermione fluttered her eyelashes in confusion, she never knew Ron was strong enough to lift her. But as she noticed a slightly focused expression on his face she decided that it was causing him some strain. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to help support some of her weight, "Ron I can walk, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Are you calling me a weakling?"

"If that's what it takes for you to put me down then yes."

Ron laughed and looked into her eyes, his eyebrows suddenly furrowed.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

Ron shook his head, seemingly out of his trance.

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"Nothing."

"You looked like you were thinking about something."

"I was." Ron said walking towards the door to the house. Hermione reached out and opened it allowing him to step inside, he kicked it so it closed behind him.

"Well… what about?"

"Just something I really want to do."

Hermione frowned, she hated playing these kind of games, "Out with it, Ron," she huffed as he began to climb the stairs. She waited impatiently as he appeared to be sorting his thoughts. At the top of the stairs he finally looked at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"That **is why I asked."**

"Alright."

Ron leaned down kissing her softly on her lips. Hermione froze. What on earth was going on? He was kissing her, the only time he ever did that was at Christmas when he had to, why was he now? In an instant, Ron kissed her harder, making Hermione let go of her conscious thoughts and kiss him back.

Ron pulled away first, noting the surprise in Hermione's eyes, "Er…. Sorry… you wanted to know."

Hermione nodded, "I can…. Um…. I can walk now," she stuttered squirming out of Ron's grasp and fleeing into her room, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Ron sighed, somehow he managed to mess up again.

~*~

Hermione sighed, fixing her eyes on the city lights in the distance. The roof was her thinking place, and she defiantly needed to think. Only in fairy tails did the person you loved ever feel the same way about you. It never happened in real life. Ron was probably just joking around, trying to get a rise out of her like he always did.

A loud clunking coming from the stepladder, mad her look up. Ron smirked as he climbed onto the rooftop, "Hey, how'd you get up here with a bad ankle?"

Hermione smiled and rubbed her bare shoulders, "I can climb a ladder with one foot."

Ron nodded and sat down next to her, handing her his Weasley sweater, "It's a little chilly out here, I thought you might need this."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, pulling the sweater over her head.

They were both silent for a moment, listening to the crickets chirp and the cars go by. Hermione gazed up into the clear sky smiling at the bright moon and the twinkling stars. The cool breeze blew her hair back slightly. Hermione loved summer, the smell, the feeling, everything. She looked at Ron, his eyes we closed and his hair ruffled by the wind. He looked nice in the moonlight, with his features lit up by the pale night sky.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron asked opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"We can talk about things can't we?"

"I guess so."

"You do think of me as a friend, right?"

"Of course," Ron said, frowning, "Why the hell would you ask that?"

Hermione chose to ignore his swearing, "I just don't want to be a burden to you and Harry."

 "Well you're not," he said looking down at the street below.

"Even though we argue all the time?"

Ron sighed, "We don't argue all the time. We haven't argued this week."

"Yes we have. At the breakfast table the other day about the kissing thing…" Hermione trailed off blushing. 

"That doesn't count."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

A dog howled from somewhere in the distance and one of the streetlights flickered, "So, Ron, do you ever think about falling in love?"

Ron shrugged, "Sure."

"Do you ever wonder if it will happen?"

"Not really, do you?"

Hermione nodded, shifting her leg so her ankle sat more comfortably on the rooftop, "I think about that all the time."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," she confessed, "I just don't think I'll ever find it. I mean I think real love is when you can wake up next to the person and feel completely comfortable. They can put their arm around you without being repulsed if you aren't as skinny as you should be. They don't care if your hair is messy from sleeping, or if you have stuff in your eyes. They can kiss you even if you have horrible breath, just because they love you. You know?"

"You think about this a lot don't you?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"I think that's a pretty good idea of love."

Hermione bit her lip deep in thought, "Can you picture yourself being with someone and having that kind of a bond?"

"Yeah I think so. I don't want to sound like a romantic cause I'm not, but I think that everyone has someone out there who is meant for them."

"A romantic are you?"

Ron raised his eyebrows and breathed in deeply, a cocky grin playing across his features, "What can I say?"

Hermione sighed and stared ahead of her playing with a ring on her finger, "Is it easy to picture?"

"Oh yeah."

She rubbed her ankle gingerly. Her eyes began to burn and her head began to pound, she felt like crying. However, she wouldn't do that in front of Ron, especially when it appeared she had no reason to, "I don't think I'll ever find love like that."

Ron was surprised, "Why not?"

"I'm not sure… I just don't think anyone could ever bring themselves to love me," Hermione sighed, "Not that I wouldn't want it. I just don't know of anyone how can tolerate me. Everyone thinks that-" She stopped talking and looked away, avoiding Ron's eyes, "Sorry I won't go off on a tangent."

Nevertheless, Ron was intrigued. Hermione had never opened up to him before. Never trusted him enough, he supposed. But now that she was he wasn't about to stop her, "No, I want to know."

"You don't want to hear it. It'll sound too whiney… Like Lavender and Parvati."

"I still would like to hear it. I whine all the time, it's your turn to whine at me."

Hermione pulled one knee to her chest, adjusted her ankle comfortably, and rested her chin on her knee, gazing at the stars forlornly, "Everyone thinks I'm a know it all. No one ever thinks of me as a girl. They think that all I care about are grades, well I don't only care about that. I get crushes just like any other girl. There's a boy I fancy, and he thinks all I care about it schoolwork, too, he mentions it everyday. It's really tearing me up. Then the people who think I do have normal emotions think I'm in love with Harry, and I'm not! I'm not in love with him or Viktor or Neville! It's not fair, I want good grades and I want a significant other, but I can't have both."

Ron's jaw dropped, he knew now, he was the boy she fancied. She practically spelled it out for him. And for once in his life, Ron read in between the lines. What other guy at Hogwarts teased Hermione everyday about her schoolwork?

"I'm sorry." Ron finally said.

Hermione wiped her eye, feeling foolish, Ron probably thought that she was a mental case, "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sure you can guess."

She began to sob, "It's not fair."

Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Shh," he soothed, "You'll find someone. In fact there's probably someone who likes you and they're right under your nose."

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, crying into his shirt, she sniffled, "Yeah, right."

Ron withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed her eyes, "Just quiet down, 'Mione, you really have nothing to worry about."

He massaged her back, she looked wonderful in his old sweater with her hair pulled back and shorts that showed off her pale legs. He rested his cheek on her head, wanting desperately to kiss her, "Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do you fancy?"

"No one."

"You just admitted that you like someone. You said we could talk about things."

Hermione sighed, she had backed herself into a corner and it was her fault that Ron has actually been paying attention for the first time in his life, "I can't tell you."

"Oh come on."

"No, Ron, it's not polite to pry." She said laughing slightly.

He smiled, glad to hear the laugh, "Why? Is it someone I know?"

"You know everyone I know."

"True."

"Do you have an idea of who it is?"

"I think I know."

"Who do you think it is?"

"You tell me."

"I asked you first."

"Oh no."

Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron, as if trying to read into him. She pursed her lips, "I'll tell you if you answer my question first."

"Deal."

"That kiss earlier…. Did that mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

Ron met her eyes knowing what answer she was looking for, "Of course it meant something to me. A lot actually."

"So would you be mad if…" Hermione looked down again and took in a deep, shaky, "If it was you?"

Ron laughed, "I've known for a long time, why would I be mad?."

Hermione hid her face in her hands, "How long have you known?"

"I didn't I just guessed."

"Oh."

The both sat quietly looking down at the street below. Ron again put his arm around her. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, "Sorry," She said.

"Why?"

"For not telling you sooner."

"Don't be." Ron said, taking Hermione's chin in his hand, "Waiting for you to yell me just made it better to hear."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe we should get to bed, tomorrow is Monday and we have to take care of Faith."

"Home alone?"

"Don't get any ideas," she warned.

"I'm not. Since when do I have ideas?"

Hermione laughed, "Now I have to find away to get off this roof."

~*~

Hermione stared at the clock as she climbed back in bed. It was six in the morning, why did Faith always make a fuss at the worst times? Her parents had left only a half an hour before.

She could not believe that she had told Ron her feelings. And that he felt the same way. Hermione groaned audibly, she was an idiot, she told Ron. She kissed Ron. Or did he kiss her?

Maybe he was just trying to make her feel better after breaking down on him. Maybe he wanted to be a good friend for once and do the right thing.

Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's bed, landing on her ankle and interrupting her thoughts. She cried out loudly, moving her leg away from the cat. She covered her mouth hoping that Faith had not heard her.

After a minute of not hearing Faith react, Hermione sighed with relief. There was a soft knock on the door, "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled as Ron opened her door, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Why did you yell? You scared the hell out of me."

"Don't swear," Hermione mumbled, "Crookshanks jumped on my ankle that's all."

"Oh," Ron said sitting down on her bed, "Are you going back to sleep or what?"

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight then."

Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes. She felt the weight shift on her bed. She sighed. Maybe Ron did care and wasn't only feeling sorry for her. She smiled maybe she was in love. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione turned her head and looked at Ron, "What are you-"

Ron kissed her tenderly, Hermione sighed into him before pulling away, "You can't stay here."

"Why not, your parents aren't home and it's not like we're going to do anything questionable."

"Fine you can stay but if Faith cries, you're going to be the one to take care of her."

Ron laughed, "Well in that case she won't cry."

Before Hermione could speak again Ron pulled her closer, taking in the citrus scent of her hair. He pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes. Hermione felt his hands brush against the bare skin of her stomach where her shirt had raised. She gently put her hands over Ron's, he rubbed her stomach lightly. Ron was certainly putting up a good act if he was only trying to make her feel better. She leaned into him, even if it was an act, she was enjoying it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah it was short. I'm not sure if it was good. I liked some parts but not others. Anyway, please READ and REVIEW! This isn't the last chapter. So don't fret! Ttyl, lyl,

~*~Lenny~*~


	13. I wonder what I was like as a baby

I own nothing. Everyone thank my beta reader Ella for helping me out even when she has a broken arm. Whoooo go Ella! I hope this is okay. Well I'll let ya'll go so you can read on.

Chapter 13

Hermione woke up at ten o'clock the next morning. She sat up abruptly, "Ten o'clock?" She said breathlessly.

She hadn't ever slept that late, she turned her head and noticed that Ron was gone. She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms and legs. 

Sunbeams shown through the window and flooded the room with a yellow-orange glow. Hermione smiled, it was a beautiful day already. A letter on her nightstand caught her eye, she sat back down on the bed and picked up the parchment. It was from Ginny and there was a second one from Harry.

**Hermione,**

**    How are you? I hear Ron is over at your house. I'm sorry. Just don't kill him, that's my job. Well I just wanted to ask how you two were doing. The world hasn't crumbled yet, so I assume it's fine. Anyway, Ginny is here so I have to go,**

**            See you,**

**-Harry**

Hermione laughed and set the letter down. Picking up the one from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_      I hope Ron isn't bothering you. Fred is talking to Harry right now. I have a feeling that something bad is happening. It's never good when Fred communicates with anyone other than George… it's not even good when they communicate with each other… So has Ron said anything to you yet? You have to tell me, okay? Just because he's my brother doesn't mean you don't tell me. So write back. I know something's happening. I can feel it. I have to go because Fred just left and I only have an hour left here before Harry's aunt and uncle come back. _

_      Love you lots,_

_                  Ginny W._  

She stood up again, carefully placing her weight on her good ankle and limped over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a green tank top. She quickly dressed and walked into her bathroom to wash up and pull her hair into a ponytail. She groaned as locks fell down onto her cheeks. She found a few bobby pins and put them in her hair, holding back the stray strands.

Hermione then wandered back into her room, pushing a chair from her desk underneath a door in the ceiling. She climbed onto the chair and pulled the door open grabbing hold of the frame and pulling herself up. She managed to raise herself almost all the way in except for her legs. She squirmed trying to get in the rest of the way. Sudden someone grabbed her feet and started tickling her. She cried out in a fit of giggles and slipped from the attic.

She grabbed onto the frame again and dangled above the floor, preventing herself from falling. She looked down and glared at Ron, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Harassing you."

"Well I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did."

Hermione kicked her feet, "What did you do with the chair?"

"Moved it."

"Well, move it back!"

"Why?"

"Ron, I can't hang on forever."

"Yes you can."

"Ron! Help me down!"

Ron laughed and grabbed the chair allowing Hermione to rest her arms as her feet touched the chair.

Ron yawned, "So what were you doing?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just saw some things in the attic the other day that were familiar and I wanted to sift through them."

"Oh I see."

"Would you like to come look through stuff with me? I'm sure you would learn a thing or two about muggles. Or maybe we'll find something we both recognize. I bet you and I have more in common than you thought," she smiled him.

"Sure."

Hermione reached up again and pulled herself up. Ron climbed onto the chair and lifted her the rest of the way in. He reached up after her and raised himself in as well.

Hermione smiled and stood up. The ceiling was only an inch from her head and cobwebs were sticking to her hair. She reached above her and turned on a light. She squinted as the room lit up. Dust covered everything, a cracked mirror next to her made her jump. She saw Ron begin to stand up, "Oh! Ron no! Don't stand-"

THUNK!

"-up. Oh…" Hermione finished, bursting into laughter as Ron rubbed his head.

"What's so funny? I didn't laugh when you got hurt."

"Oh it's only a bump, don't whine."

Ron sulked and reached into a box of books, pulling out a piece paper, yellow from age, "'My Horrid Day' by Hermione Granger age seven." Ron looked at Hermione with amusement, sitting down on a dusty, red chair, "How can a seven-year-old have a 'horrid day'?"

"Obviously it's possible, Ron. I wouldn't have written it if it wasn't horrid."

"Do you remember it?"

"No."

"'My name is Hermione and I am having a horrid day," Ron began to read as Hermione pulled out an old white vial, "'Today I woke up and fell out of bed. I landed in a pile of smelly stuff.' I'd call that a fragment, 'Mione. And stuff is a really great describing word."

"Ron I was seven. I bet you couldn't even spell your name when you were seven."

"I'd win that bet."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Well then I win," Hermione said as she pulled out a ring box.

"'I can only assume that I had landed in my rabbits poop.'" Ron laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't call it feces." 

"I didn't know that word then."

"I would have called it shit."

"Ron! Don't swear!"

"It's not swearing when it's actually something. Damn isn't anything so it's swearing. Shit is something. So it's not bad."

"Well I don't like it. Smart people can find more tasteful words to say. Swearing makes you sound uneducated."

"'Then I got on the bus for school and had to sit next to Lawrence. I hate Lawrence. He's mean and stupid,'" By now Ron had lifted his voice into a high falsetto trying to sound like Hermione at age seven, "'Not only does he steal my money and cheat off my spelling tests, he tied me to a tree yesterday with a jump rope. I was late for class and I was reprimanded my teacher. At lunch they served yesterdays chicken strips and for desert we got lumpy pudding. When I got home my mum told me my rabbit died, then I tripped walking up to my room and got a rug burn on my arm. All in all it was a horrid day,'" Ron shook his head, "Hermione… You certainly live a hard life."

However Hermione was not paying attention. Buried in the box she was going through was her mum's wedding dress, "Ron look! Isn't this lovely?"

"What is it?"

"A wedding gown. I suppose you marry in wedding robes. They're probably different, hmm?"

"Quite," Ron said noticing the low neckline and the lack of sleeves on the dress.

Hermione held the gown up to her and looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope I can fit into this when I get married."

Ron thought for a moment, trying to picture it, "I think it would look good."

Hermione blushed, "You're just saying that."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, have I ever 'just said' anything?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I guess not."

"Then there you have it," Ron said rooting through the box he had found Hermione's old paper in. He pulled out a yellow book and opened up. The first words were "Our new baby." Ron turned the page and studied it;

     Baby was named:

               Hermione Granger 

     Identifying marks:

               Extremely beautiful 

     Reaction to the world:

               _Very curious, looked all around_

_     Eye color:_

               Birth                      Six months                            One year

_               Dark blue             Dark brown                              Dark brown_

     Hair Color:

               Birth                      Six months                            One year

      _          Chestnut brown          Light brown                              Brown_

     Main Headline(s):

_               "_The wreck of the Titanic is located 12,000 feet below the surface of the sea_"_

Ron looked at Hermione, "Is this a baby book?" 

Hermione walked over to him carefully avoiding crates and boxes, and looked over his shoulder, "Yes, that's mine. Would you look at that…" She trailed off running her slender fingers over the book, "I haven't seen this in ages."

"I like the 'identifying marks.'"

Hermione read it and shook her head in amusement, "No one could have identified me with a description like that."

"I could."

Hermione blushed again, "Well they could have written, 'She has three freckles on her right arm that shape a triangle' that would have been better."

"You do?"

"The Weasley's aren't the only people with freckles."

Ron laughed, "Well, let's see them then."

Hermione sighed and pointed to the crook of her elbow. Three small dots formed a small triangle near her one of her vains.

"I'll be darned," He smirked at her, "Didn't swear."

She smiled and pulled the book out of his hand, "There's a lock of my hair in here."

Ron pulled Hermione down onto his lap, "I was looking at it first, you have to share."

Ron continued to read, "'A word about baby's first day home… first day very good. Second day, fussy in the morning but good the rest of the day.' So you weren't a morning person even then, eh, 'Mione?"

Hermione punched him playfully in the arm.

Ron laughed and read on, "'Can sit by herself for thirty minutes, maybe more if she doesn't get bored. First words, no, dada and car. First phrase, "Don't do that."' Yeah that's you alright." He smiled, "'Special personality; very social, loves to stare at bright colors, waves her arms and smile when she's happy, frowns then cries when she has a temper. She watches people she doesn't know.' Hermione, you're still like this, that's wicked. I wonder what I was like as a baby."

"You were probably fussy and threw up on the furniture all the time. But I bet you were very entertaining and ate all of your food." She smiled at him and winked.

Ron grinned, "Are you going to kiss me now?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Mmm… no. I think I'll save that for Harry. I read one of your letters last night and you two seem to have a little fling. I'd almost call what you two do flirting."

Ron grabbed Hermione around her waist and tickled her, "I'll get you for that one!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I apologize for the lack of description, it's all dialogue I know. Sorry… I was almost afraid to make chapter 13 cause it's bad luck. Lol! Jk, tho I do have some neurotic tendencies like that. As if you really had to know….. READ and REVIEW peeps! Ttyl! Lyl!

~*~Lenny~*~


	14. Letters From Hogwarts and Co

Disclaimer: The song I used is called _Dancing in the Moonlight_ and it's by King Harvest. In other words, not mine. Okay? Thanks a bunch.

Chapter 14

Hermione hummed to herself as she turned on the kitchen faucet thinking about Ron. She never pictured herself being with someone. Ever. But the day before in the attic she felt as if she and Ron were meant to be together, something deep within her told her it was right. She never felt that way around Viktor and it didn't feel like the crush she had on Lockhart… she sighed and continued humming.

 In two days Ron and Hermione would leave to meet Harry in Diagon Alley, summer holidays were over right when things started to turn Hermione's way. Upstairs she could hear Ron Plunking away at his keyboard. She listened in closely hoping to hear his voice along with the piano. Instead she heard a wrong note and a loud, frustrated, yell. She groaned.

"Three…" She began counting, "Two… One…"

Faith cried out, woken rudely from her nap.

Hermione put down the dish she was washing and began to dry her hands. When something surprised her. Noisy footsteps upstairs running from one room to the other, then Ron's soothing voice hushing the baby. 

He came downstairs with Faith in his arms. He smiled sheepishly, "Maybe it would be better if I practiced outside."

Hermione turned back to the dishes, "Or maybe if you learned how to control your temper."

"I don't have a temper."

"Yes, you do, Ron," she said watching him out of the corner of her eye, just waiting for him to argue with her.

By now Ron was ignoring her. He was tossing Faith in the air and catching her, making the babies tears turn into giddy laughter. Hermione frowned, "Ron, don't do that you could drop her."

"What? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you but you might slip."

"I won't slip."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, not caring that water was dripping on the floor, "Are you in the mood to fight today?"

"No… are you?"

"No. But if you-" She was cut off when Ron kissed Faith on her cheek and smiled his lopsided grin.

"There, I stopped throwing her. Happy?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes."

Ron laughed, "Ironic thing is, in about two years you're going to wish that I had dropped her."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put a dish on the counter to dry.

Ron flipped on the radio the Grangers kept in the kitchen and bobbed his head to the tune before he recognized it, "Hey! Hermione!" He quickly put Faith in her highchair and grabbed Hermione's soapy hands, "I love this song!"

Hermione shrieked as he twirled her in a circle, "Ron," she managed to gasp, "how do you know this song?"

Ron chuckled as Hermione began to dance with him, "My dad had a muggle radio and one time he managed to get it working and this song was playing," he sang a quick lyric to prove that he did in fact know the tune, "It's a supernatural delight. Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight. Everybody here is out of sight. They don't bark, and they don't bite. They keep things loose, they keep things light. Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight."

Hermione rolled her eyes and let go of him, "You are impossible. I have work I have to do, Ron. We can dance later."

Faith reached out for Ron and babbled. Ron smiled, "Do you want to dance with me, Faithy?" He rubbed his nose against hers and lifted her up dancing around the kitchen.

Hermione couldn't help but find Ron's actions endearing.

"I think I'm beginning to understand living as a muggle."

"Are you now?"

"Yes. You have to do work on your own. Clocks actually tell you the time, not where your family is. You have to entertain babies by your own skill not a wand. There is no Quiditch, by the way I'm not okay with that. You can't talk about wizardry in public because people think you're crazy. And to top it all off electricity runs your lives."

"Wow, Ron, you have muggles down to a 'T'."

"I do like that cell phone idea that I saw on TV. Those could be handy."

Hermione nodded and looked out the open kitchen window just in time to duck. A large brown owl swooped through the window dropping six letters on the kitchen table.

Ron grinned and snatched them up, "Two for you and four for me… Hogwarts. Great. They had to remind us that we're going back to school."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll be you are. Just because you're a prefect."

"Ron, being a prefect does mean I have some advantages. We might be able to have more alone time."

Ron laughed out loud, "_You_ are willing to break rules?"

Hermione pouted as she opened the envelope from Ginny, "Fine, Ron, forget the offer."

Ron groaned and sat down in a chair holding Faith in his lap and opened his letter from Ginny:

Dear Ron,

     I'm writing you and Hermione the same letter, just in case for some reason one of you doesn't get it. Mom wants you to meet us at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley on Thursday. Okay? Well, it better be okay. So, how are things going with you and Hermione? Did you somehow screw your relationship up yet? I'll see you in a couple days. Love you both,

~Ginny

Ron looked at Hermione, "Did she really send us the same letter?"

Hermione nodded and read allowed the first sentence, "I'm writing you and Ron the same letter, just in case for some reason one of you doesn't get it."

Ron nodded, "Alright."

Hermione grinned and continued reading her letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm writing you and Ron the same letter, just in case for some reason one of you doesn't get it (I'm really not writing you two the same letter. I just wrote that so Ron wouldn't read yours… It'll hit him tonight when he's in bed when he realizes that there was something personal written in his letter)._

Fast forward to that evening when Ron is about to fall asleep. He sits straight up in bed, "Hey!" 

Anyway… How are things going with you and my brother? I got your letter last night and I wrote to you first thing this morning. I can't believe you actually kissed him! It's so cute and so disturbing at the same time. Ew… but aww… Just don't let him get away with stuff just because you guys are together now. Oh yeah Harry and I did have a good time yesterday, thanks for asking. Ron's lost his mind about Harry and I. I guess because Harry's a year older and because he's Ron's best friend it's against the rules for us to fancy each other. Well I have news for Ron: There's nothing he can do about it. J I can't wait to see you on Thursday! I'm really excited and we can talk in person and you can give me some details… never mind… I don't want details… YES I DO! I think I had a bit too much sugar… either that or the twins laced something in my toast this morning. I'll let you go, have fun,

     With luv,

        ~Ginny

Ron was now reading his letter from Harry and Hermione had gone back to doing her dishes.

**Ron,**

**     So you finally kissed her huh? Well that says it, the world has ended. I'm just writing to tell you that you better not start snogging in front of me cause I'll loose my lunch. Can't wait to see you.**

**     Harry**

Ron sighed and opened the next envelope. He didn't recognize the handwriting on the front of it.

**Ron,**

**    Hey how are you? I'm just wondering how things are going with you and Hermione. Actually I just wrote that because Lavender was reading over my shoulder, mate. She wants to know if you two are "an item" yet. But she didn't want to write to Hermione because she would be butting in. So I had to butt in for her. All I have to tell you is, don't let her take control because you'll never get it back. Alright I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.**

**    Seamus**

Ron laughed, "Seamus doesn't want you to control me."

"Oh he doesn't?"

"And Lavender wants to know if we're together yet but she didn't want to write you a letter. You women and your games. By the way, how does Harry know that I kissed you?"

Hermione blushed, "You're sister told him, I presume," Hermione put away the last dish and began walking upstairs to her room.

"Oh okay," Ron said tossing Faith into the air again, "Wait! How does Ginny know?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry I haven't updated in like five years. I've been really busy. Anyway, this chapter is short. Hopefully my next update will be sooner. Thanx for reading!

~*~Lenny~*~

Please no flames, pleasepleaseplease…


	15. AN

Okay you guys I need some help. What do you think I should do? I'm only planning on making seventeen chapters but I have almost more planned than that. What I was thinking was:

Chapter 15 - Wednesday/Thursday  Ron's Song or Diagon Alley                

Chapter 16 - Friday                          Hogwarts Express

Chapter 17 - Friday                          I can't say… sorry

So should I make Ron play his song or make that one wait for a sequel? That's where I'm not sure where to go. Cause I really can't seem to be able to loop that with Diagon Alley at all. And I can't mix Thursday and Friday cause then Wednesday would be an even shorter chapter than the last one. I don't know if this makes any sense but I guess my real questions are:

Should Ron play the song in this story? 

Or…..

Should Ron play the song in the stories sequel? 

Or…..

Should I smash everything all together and not make a sequel? 

Okay well thanks for your help and I hope this made sense cause I'm in a real pickle. I'll let you go, sorry this wasn't a chapter…  
~*~Lenny~*~


	16. Ron's song

Disclaimer: The song I used is called Sky Blue and Black and it's by Jackson Browne it is my favorite song in the entire world so please no flames on this chapter about the song. If you don't like the lyrics (though I wonder how anyone could not like them) just find some way to listen to the song cause it is sooo beautiful. I mean I listen to it and wish a guy would sing it to me. My ex didn't sing it to me so I booted him. JK! That's not why, haha. I'm mean. Anyway, some of the lyrics in the song a wizard wouldn't know about like example "whispering and the sighing of my tires in the rain" but if you think back to earlier chapters Ron found a poem by Hermione. So she wrote it (in my world even though it is sooo Jackson Brownes). Okay that was my tangent sorry! Anyway thanks for the help ya'll! Here's chapter fifteen I hope you like it.

Chapter 15

Ron placed his hands on his keyboard, all he had to do was play the song through without any mistakes before he played it for Hermione. Though he wasn't sure how he could take it when she was listening. He looked at a CD player that was in the room he was in. Songs were on those CD's all he had to do was figure out how to get his song onto the thing and give it to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron yelled.

Hermione entered Ron's room moments later, "I'm not your servant, if you want to talk to my like a civilized person come find me."

Ron grinned, "But this way was so much easier."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, clearly not amused.

Ron bit his lip, "How do I make a call to Harry?"

"You mean using the phone?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to him."

"Well you'll see him tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow's too late."

Hermione thought for a minute, "Okay, don't yell into the phone this time."

"A guy makes one mistake…"

"Come on," Hermione said leading Ron down the stairs to the living room. She picked up the phone and dialed Harry's number. There was a pause, "Hi… Harry? I can't believe you answered the phone… oh really? How long are they gone for?… That's nice to have some time to yourself… I'm fine, how are you?… Well that's good. Anyway Ron wanted to talk to you so here he is." Hermione handed the phone to Ron.

Ron put it by his ear and walked back up to his room, "Hey, Harry."

"If it isn't the lady killer himself."

"Oh can it. I need your help."

He could almost hear Harry smirk, "Do you? With?"

"I need to put my song I wrote on a CD or a… um…"

"A cassette?"

"Sure."

Harry laughed, "Why do you want to record a song?"

Ron groaned, and looked around, "I can't say here. Can I go over to your house and uh… record the song?"

"I guess so. I have some old tapes and I can use Dudley's tape player," Harry said sounding apprehensive, "But you have to get over here fast because the Dursley's will be home in two hours."

"Okay I'll be there soon… Hey do you have a piano?"

"Yeah Aunt Petunia plays why-?"

"Okay great. I'm going to need that."

"I'll talk to you later-"

"Yeah bye," Ron quickly pressed the off button and threw the phone on the bed. He gathered up the papers of his music and his pouch of floo powder and ran down the stairs, "I'll be back in a couple hours," he called, putting a pinch of floo power in the fireplace.

Hermione ran out of the kitchen holding Faith in her arms, "What? Where are you going?"

"Harry's. See you."

"But who will help-" Within the next instant Ron was gone. Hermione frowned and put her free hand on her hip, "Men."

Faith smiled and tugged on Hermione's hair.

"Hey! Ow! Okay, okay, I'll get your bottle."

~*~

"Harry, thanks a lot for helping me out like this."

"It's not a problem, so why did you have to record that song?"

Ron shrugged and sat down, "Hermione heard me writing it and she wanted to hear it." Ron laughed, "I guess I'm too much of a coward to sing it for her."

Harry nodded, "So you and Hermione…"

"Yeah … and you and Ginny."

Harry sat down in chair by the fireplace, "We should have seen it coming."

"Just don't do anything to my sister," Ron said good naturedly, "No acting lovey dovey at school this year."

Harry laughed, "Same goes for you and Hermione."

Ron shook his head, "She'll be too busy studying and testing and bossing everyone around. We probably won't do anything together except get into some trouble or another, like every other year."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "Are you kidding me?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'll bet Hermione will give up an evening of studying or two to spend time with you."

"What'll you give me if she doesn't?"

"My condolences."

Ron thought about that and stood up, "Either way I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at Diagon Alley."

"Sure thing. Tell me if Hermione likes that song."

Ron laughed, "I might."

~*~

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and looked around before walking up to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door.

Hermione opened it moments later and scowled, "What?"

"Hey, I just was at Harry's working on-"

"Ron, you can't just leave like that."

Ron lifted his shoulders apologetically, "Well Harry was the only one who could help me and I needed to get this done before I left your house."

Hermione's expression softened, "I could have helped you."

"Actually you couldn't, but anyway, this is yours," he pulled out a cassette from his pocket. He had tied Hermione's poem onto the case, "I changed some of the words and added a few things, but it's mostly your writing. I'm going to go pack for tomorrow."

Hermione shut her door as Ron left and looked at the tape in her hand. She looked at Crookshanks and Faith who were both sitting on a blanket on the floor, "Want me to play this?"

Faith cooed and Crookshanks twitched his tail.

"Alright then."

She inserted the tape into the deck and pressed play. After a loud click and Harry and Ron's laughter a beautiful piano began to play. Hermione quickly sat down and took Faith into her arms. Faith stopped gurgling when she heard Ron's voice.

"In the calling out to one another

Of the lovers up and down the strand

In the sound of the waves and the cries

Of the seagulls circling the sand

In the fragments of the songs

Carried down the wind from some radio

In the murmuring of the city in the distance

Ominous and low

I hear the sound of the world where we played

And the far too simple beauty

Of the promises we made

If you ever need holding

Call my name, I'll be there

If you ever need holding

And no holding back, I'll see you through

Sky blue and black"

Hermione sighed, her words had been changed slightly but Ron did know how to fit lyrics to the tune and build bridges and choruses. She looked at Faith who was sitting attentively, looking for the source of the voice. She smiled and hugged the child, "He's brilliant isn't he?"

"Where the touch of the lover ends

And the soul of the friend begins

There's a need to be separate and a need to be one

And a struggle neither wins

Where you gave me the world I was in

And a place I could make a stand

I could never see how you doubted me

When I'd let go of your hand

Yeah, and I was much younger then

And I must have thought that I would know

If things were going to end

And the heavens were rolling

Like a wheel on a track

And our sky was unfolding

And it'll never fold back

Sky blue and black

And I'd have fought the world for you

If I thought that you wanted me to

Or put aside what was true or untrue

If I'd known that's what you needed

What you needed me to do

But the moment has passed by me now

To have put away my pride

And just come through for you somehow…"

Hermione now knowing the tune began to hum along with it singing small verses she knew.

"If you ever need holding

Call my name, I'll be there

If you ever need holding

And no holding back, I'll see you through

You're the color of the sky

Reflected in each store-front window pane

You're the whispering and the sighing

Of my tires in the rain

You're the hidden cost and the thing that's lost

In everything I do

Yeah and I'll never stop looking for you

In the sunlight and the shadows

And the faces on the avenue

That's the way love is

That's the way love is

That's the way love is

Sky blue and black"

(AN: You really need to listen to this song)

Hermione blinked and sighed, "Wow…"

There was a knock on her door, "Hey, 'Mione, have you seen the bottoms of my pants, I zipped them off and I-"

Hermione swung open the door and threw her arms around his neck kissing him full on the lips.

Ron backed away in shock, "Um… okay… so… uh, you like the song?"

She smiled at him before hugging him tightly, "I love it."

"Really?"

"Almost as much as I love you."

Ron cocked his head, "Wow, you must really hate it then."

Hermione smacked him playfully, "No! Don't be silly! I'll treasure it forever."

Ron blushed, "Wicked… Well anyway," he said modestly trying to change the subject, "Have you seen the bottoms of my pants or not? Cause I am trying to pack…"

Hermione frowned, "Ron! You really know how to ruin the moment!"

"There was a moment?"

"Ron!"

"Only kidding, geeze… but really I do need my pants…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it was short but I found a way to throw it together. Yeah I know it really sucks but I really love the song so you have to love it, too. JK! I'm just gonna make the next chapter the huge one. So this one was a mini. I'll let ya'll go, hope you're not too disappointed.  
~*~Lenny~*~


	17. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything… who else wants the fifth book to come out right now? *Snaps fingers* nope didn't work. Ah well…

Chapter 16 

Hermione leaned back as she finished packing her trunk for Hogwarts. The summer had flown by so quickly, especially the last week. She glanced over at her faithful feline, "Are you coming to school with me this year or are you going to stay home and get fat?"

The fur on the back of Crookshanks neck rose and his tail twitched.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Well, does that mean you're coming?"

The cat purred loudly and shut his eyes, going back to sleep.

Hermione stood up, packing one last thing into her trunk before patting her cat on his head, "You live such a hard life."

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and exited her room, "Mum?" She said as she knocked on her parents' open door and entered.

"Yes, Dear?"

"As soon and Dad and Ron are done with their game and Ron is all packed we're going to leave."

Hermione's mother smiled, "Okay, Honey."

Hermione looked at her mother's expression closely, something in her eyes made her wonder, "Mum, is there something the matter?"

She shook her head, "I want you to be careful at school. I don't want any letters from you're professors saying that you're hurt or have been kidnapped or anything like that this year."

"I won't make any promises I can't keep but I'll try."

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you for all your help this summer."

"It wasn't a problem, Mum."

Mrs. Granger let go of Hermione and walked over to her vanity and opened a drawer pulling out a silver chain. She turned to Hermione and smiled, "I would like you to have this. My mother gave this to be when I turned sixteen-"

"But, Mum-"

"I know you're not sixteen yet but I wanted to see your face when I gave it to you." 

Hermione watched silently as her mother put the necklace in her hand. On the chain was a small oval locket; the silver was a bit tarnished from being old and worn. But the small diamond on the top of the locket sparkled as if it was new, "Oh my goodness... Mum... I can't accept this! I'll ruin it at school!"

"I'm sure you won't."

Hermione hugged her mother, unable to express her gratitude in any other way, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Like you." Her mother played with her hair, "You've grown so much."

Hermione blushed.

"Are we interrupting something?" A new voice cut in.

Hermione turned around, her father had spoken to them. He and Ron both stood at the top of the stairs, Ron was holding a basketball and hanging behind Mr. Granger, looking as if he didn't want to be part of a 'family moment'.

"No," Mrs. Granger said, "You and Ron finish packing your things for school and we'll see you off when you're ready to leave."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Ron watched in confusion as Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him into his room, "Why were you hugging your mum?"

"She gave me something. Are you finished packing?"

"Almost. What did she give you?"

Hermione ignored him and looked at his trunk, "What a mess."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ron said as he threw in the last of his clothing, "It's not like it'll be in your house anymore."

"Does it even close?" Hermione wondered as she sat down on his bed and began to take the articles of clothing out and fold them, "You don't want to have wrinkles on your clothes, people will wonder if they've been washed."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Who cares? Everyone at school already knows what kinds of things I wear." He sat down behind Hermione on his bed and leaned against the headboard, "So what did she give you?"

"A necklace," Hermione said simply.

"Oh really? Why aren't you wearing it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin it?"

"You know, I don't want it to break, I'm only going to wear it for special occasions."

Ron held out his hand, indicating he wanted to see the ornament, she handed it to him, "Be careful with it."

"What don't you trust me?" He asked as he gingerly took the necklace into his hand, examining it closely.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but stopped realizing she needed to be gentle about what she was going to say, "Ron, I don't trust anyone with that necklace, not even myself."

Ron nodded and opened the locket, "It's really nice. My Mum could never get something like this for Ginny."

Hermione bit her lip feeling guilty, "Well she didn't buy it for me, it's been in the family for a while… my grandmother gave it to my mother and she gave it to me."

"Ah… well you know if I were you I'd wear the necklace before you leave."

Hermione frowned in confusion, "Why?"

Ron grinned and looped the chain around Hermione's neck and latched it, "If I know anything about mothers, and believe me I know very little, when they give something to you they want to see you wear it. Like the Weasley sweaters for example… if I go home for Christmas I better be wearing that shirt otherwise I get, 'Hullo, Ron. Did you like you're presents? Because I wasn't sure. You're brothers are wearing their sweaters so I know…' Yadda yadda… it goes on from there. I get the disappointed look and the 'I worked so hard' speech."

Hermione was about to speak but Ron held up his hand to stop her, "I know your mum wouldn't do anything like that in front of me but you do understand what I'm saying don't you?"

Hermione sucked in a breath but Ron stopped her again, "I know you do… you're Hermione… you understand everything."

Hermione scowled, "Are you done, Professor?" 

Ron nodded, "I think so, Miss Granger."

"Okay good because I wanted to know how many clothes you want me to fold because it seems I've found your boxers… is everything you own maroon?"

Ron's face burned a deep crimson, "Gimme those!"

Hermione jumped off the bed, "You have to catch me first!"

*  
           *

           *  
             *

           *

        *

Hermione wore her necklace for her mother when she left only to wish she never had. Seeing someone cry, especially one of your parents is not the greatest going away present. Ron had insisted that it was a good sign and Hermione knew it was, it was just something about crying that made her wonder how her school year would turn out. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at noon Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, landing on her butt, careful not to injure her already weak ankle.

Ron laughed, "The ground seems to be your favorite place these days."

Hermione frowned, "Shut up, Ron!"

"Have a sense of humor, God you would think-"

"Well if it isn't Weasley and Granger. Do you always bicker in public?"

Ron turned on his heals, "Malfoy," he growled.

"Of course you do," Draco went on, "You're type of people don't have the upbringing to wait until no one's around."

Ron's fists clenched and his ears turned red, Hermione knew that look. She stood up and grabbed Ron's sleeve, "Don't start anything," she whispered, "Let's just go to the room number Harry gave us, put our things down and meet your mum. We're late enough as it is." She grabbed his hand tightly, trying to drag him to the room.

Draco smirked, "What's this? Weasley and Granger together? Do you ever stop arguing long enough to take her out? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have enough money to do that."

Ron's face burned red but he continued to follow Hermione, telling himself Malfoy was not worth his time.

"Okay, Weasley, go ahead and leave with your mudblood wife. Maybe next time you'll have the courage to fight me-"

At the word mudblood Ron had shaken off Hermione's hand and turned around, punching Draco dead on his nose, knocking him to the floor, "Next time," Ron snarled, as Draco clutched his bleeding nose, "You'll think before you start a fight with someone who you know is stronger than you. You're lucky I didn't kill you, you bastard."

Hermione watched as Ron took his trunk and followed her to the room. They opened the door and threw their things inside before heading to the ice cream shop. Ron reached for Hermione's hand but she snatched it away. Ron bit his lip, "Hermione, what's-"

"I told you not to start anything!" She yelled, "I don't like it when you fight! One of these days he's going to do something horrible to you."

Ron frowned, "Well I didn't start it! You heard him, using that foul name-"

"I don't care, Ron, I just don't want you to get mixed up with him. It's a dark time and you have to be careful who you make angry."

Ron sighed about ready to say something snide but Hermione gave him a pleading look, her brown eyes became as round as saucers and her eyebrows were raised. Ron hated that look, "Okay, okay… I'll try not to kill him."

Hermione smiled and took his hand, "Thank you."

"Yeah…" Ron grumbled, "This is not going to be an easy year."

The two Gryffindors ran the rest of the way to the ice cream shop. Ginny and Harry waved as they approached, "Oy, Harry!" Ron said when they were at the table, "Sorry we're late." He looked around, "Where's Mum?"

"She had to leave," Ginny said, "But we already went to Gringotts." Ginny handed Ron a small pouch, "For school books."

Hermione sighed, "I still have to go to Gringotts. Will you wait here for me until I come back?"

Ginny nodded, "Definitely. Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "I just have to make an exchange, it won't take long," she said, turning and walking the opposite direction.

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. Ron jumped, "Harry? What the hell?" He yelled.

Harry made a small motion that told him to go with Hermione, "You really are a rotten boyfriend."

Ron frowned, "Am I supposed to spend every waking moment with her?"

"Apparently…" Harry grumbled, "Ask Ginny."

Ginny snickered.

"All she does is tell me what to do… I think she's chained me to her."

"Excuse me?" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry hid a smile and flicked a crumb off the table, "And I love every minute of it, pumpkin," he said dryly.

Ginny grinned evily, "Keep up this attitude and I'm not coming near you this year. Maybe I'll just kiss Neville instead."

Harry jumped up in fake surprise, "You wouldn't!" He said leaning over the table.

Ginny stood up and pressed her forehead to Harry's, "Wouldn't I?"

Ron cleared his throat, "You two make me sick. Seriously, Harry, wouldn't kissing Ginny be like kissing me?"

Harry laughed and winked at Ginny, "Maybe that's why it's so much fun."

"Oh sick! I'm going to go find Hermione, you great prat. I can't believe you just said that… of all things…" Ron stalked away in search of Hermione grumbing.

Ginny burst out laughing, "Harry! That was horrible!"

Harry looked a bit disgusted with himself, "Yeah it was… I think I'm going to go wash my mouth out with soap…"

*  
           *

           *  
             *

           *

        *

"I can't look at Harry anymore…" Ron complained.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Ron you've been whining since you caught up with me at Gringotts, what will stop you?"

"I need to get these terrible images out of my head! They'll never go away! I hate Harry…"

"What if I kissed you?"

Ron seemed to think about that for a minute, "That might help."

"Okay good, you just think about that then."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait… but I thought-"

"I said 'what if', not 'I would,' Ron," Hermione grinned to herself.

"You are an evil witch."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a nod, "Speaking of kissing, I think you and I need to set a few ground rules."

"Now there are rules about kissing, too? Why, Hermione? Can't there be just one thing without rules?"

"No."

"I must have done something vile in my past life to deserve this."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I only mean rules for how we act in public."

Ron frowned, "I can't guarantee we won't have rows in front of people, Hermione, it's already happened, our classmates expect it-"

"I mean P.D.A's."

"P.D what's?"

"Public displays of affection."

"Oh… Like no kissing?"

"Right."

The two continued walking back to their friends, Ron not knowing what to say stayed silent. Hermione smiled at Ginny as they approached, "Are you ready to buy school books?"

Ginny nodded and stood up walking next to Hermione, "I don't really need many books, I have some from-"

Ron scowled at the girls walking in front of him and turned to Harry, "Women are nutters."

Harry nodded, "This is true, but why do you say that?"

"No reason."

Harry grinned, "She just set a rule didn't she?"

Ron glared at him, "How do you do that?"

"I don't know… maybe I'm psychic."

"Divination has finally taken it's toll." 

Harry laughed, "I'm using my 'inner eye'…"

"Ooh!" Both Ron and Harry moaned as they waved their hands in the air.

Ginny and Hermione glanced back at them, raising their eyebrows.

Ron swallowed and turned to Harry, "Have you and Ginny seen Malfoy?"

Harry kicked a stone on the street and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Afraid so… 'Hello, Potter. See you set a low standard for girlfriends.' I wanted to kick his ass…"

"Ginny didn't let you?"

"No."

"Hermione didn't want me doing anything to him either… but then he called her that foul name… Reckon I broke his nose."

"I hope you did. Was Hermione mad?"

"Yes, but I think she was mostly worried about me," he grinned, "Deep down I know she was just as pleased as I was."

Harry laughed, tossing his head back enough to reveal the scar beneath his untidy black hair. Ron's stomach clenched into a tight knot. He cleared his throat, "How has your summer been going?"

"Better than most. Don't get all protective-older-brother on me but, having your sister around has helped me a lot."

Ron nodded, "Ginny can do that to you. Too happy I think."

"We need happy people."

"Yeah we do," Ron gazed ahead at Hermione and Ginny who were staring in shop windows and giggling like the girls they were. Ginny looked back at Harry and smiled brightly. It was true Harry was only a young man, but with everything that had happened to him since he entered Hogwarts he had visibly aged years. He had an old soul, seen things no one his age should ever see. But from Ginnys small gesture it seemed years were lifted from Harry. Moreover, as much as Ron hated to admit it, Ginny was good for Harry, "You really like her, huh?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "Very much. I know you don't like it and I'm sorry bu-"

Ron shook his head silencing his friend, "Good."

"Good?"

"I'm just glad she's not with Colin… or Neville… someone like that."

"You're not going to kill me then?"

"If you hurt her I will. But otherwise no."

Harry grinned, "So are you and Hermione sharing a bed tonight?"

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you."

*  
           *

           *  
             *

           *

        *

"I think we have all of our school books," Ginny said, looking over everyone's list one more time.

"So what's next?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "I think I'm going to head back to the room and take a nap."

Harry buried his hands in his pockets, "I'm in the mood for a butterbeer, Ron would you like to come?"

Ron noted the look on Ginny's face and shook his head, "No I think I'll go with Hermione."

Harry nodded, "Alright, mate. See you."

Hermione shifted her bag in her hands to sweep some stray strands of hair away from her face, "Are you tired?"

"Not really, but I have a tune in my head and I want to write it down before I forget it."

She smiled and began walking towards The Leaky Cauldron, Ron strode along side her not really knowing what to do. She had set rules and he wasn't sure what he was and was not allowed to do. 

He glanced at her, she was lost deep within a new book it seemed. He sighed, life was going to be different now, it already was different.

They reached The Leaky Cauldron soon enough and walked up to their room. Ron froze as he stepped through the doorway. Hermione walked right into him, "Ron! Honestly! I think you… should…" she stopped talking as her jaw dropped.

Candles were placed around the room and the sweet aroma of vanilla and cinnamon filled their senses. There were also rose petals strewn about the floor and the beds.

"What is going on here, Ron?" Hermione asked, frowning, "What did you think was going to happen here?"

Ron's eyes flew open, "Me?! This was _not_ me…" Reality dawned on him moments later, "I'm going to kill Harry."

A voice behind them sniggered, "Dear brother, this was not Harry."

Ron looked for the source of the voice, "Fred? Where are you, you bleeding lunatic!" 

Fred stepped out behind a curtain, "Do you like what we've done to the place? Thought since you two were playing Mummy and Daddy all week you would like to do what Mummy's and Daddy's do."

Ron's face flushed red and Hermione's cheeks grew a bit pink, "You said we," Ron pointed out suddenly, "Who the hell is we? Is Angelina in on this one, too? Is there ice involved?"

Hermione's face scrunched up, "Ice? What does-"

"Yes, Angelina's in on this one, too," She said stepping out from behind the curtain as well, "Angelina is the one who came up with this idea as well as the ice."

Ron scowled, "Does Angelina like to talk about herself in the third person?"

"Yes she does."

"Why can't you two just leave me the hell alone? Just go away! This isn't funny at all!"

"Don't make me hit you again," Fred warned.

"You wouldn't," Ron said, folding his arms, "Why don't you bother Ginny?"

Fred shrugged Ron off, "She's too easy to play tricks on. We actually have to plan these things for you."

"You annoy me by just standing there."

Hermione slapped Ron's arm, "Ron!"

Angelina smiled, "If this wasn't a prank wouldn't the room look lovely?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something snide but Hermione spoke first, "Yes, it would."

"Told you it was romantic, Fred."

"Why can't you guys use your power for good instead of evil?" Ron muttered.

Fred smiled a strange smile, "We do."

Angelina nodded in agreement, "You'll find out someday."

With those words the couple disapparated.

Hermione frowned, "What was that all about?"

"Not sure," Ron huffed, looking around the room trying to figure out where to put the rose petals, "What do you suppose we should do with the curtain?"

Hermione however wasn't listening, "Look at our bed! It's so lovely!"

Ron's face twisted into a confused expression, "You like this?"

"Well… I like the way it looks," she blushed, "It's very romantic."

"Since when have you been a romantic?"

"Since always," she gingerly took a rose from the pillow and held it under her nose.

Ron sighed, "Okay I know I'm going to regret this but this needs to be cleaned up before Harry and Ginny come back." Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell that made the candles and the roses disappear. All of them except for the one Hermione held in her hands.

She closed her eyes waiting for a letter from the ministry to arrive, but it never did. She frowned at him, "That was stupid, Ron. You could have gotten into serious trouble."

"Yeah…" Ron said distractedly looking at the curtain, "But I didn't. What do you want to do with this curtain?"

Hermione shrugged, "Leave it up, it was a good idea."

Ron turned and stared at her, "Why?"

She blushed slightly, "Well that way it's a little more private. You know? We won't have to look at Harry and Ginny cuddling, which I know would drive you mad, and they won't watch us."

Ron nodded, "I see your point. He better not try anything. If he does-"

"Then you'll ignore it. Better Harry than Malfoy right?"

Ron looked a bit sick, "Er… yes. But-"

"But nothing. _Ignore_. I'm going to take a nap, will you wake me up in an hour?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, in the meantime I should do my homework."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this took so long to write. There are reasons but it involves four months of wondering what the h is going on with me and Jared. Lol, ah you gotta love guys. ^_~ And sorry if it didn't make any sense… it's three in the morning and I'm running only on cherry coke. And I work at a movie theater so you can all imagine how many people were there to see Harry Potter! It sold out two days in a row! That's better than last year. Wow. If any of you are still reading this, sorry I'm ranting, see ya, 

_~*~Lenny~*~_

**BTW: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. The Last Dance

Disclaimer: Well here it is. The last chapter. I was going to post it on the same date I started it... But ff.net wouldn't let me log in yesterday. Well here you go. The last chapter. Please please please review!

Chapter 17 

_"Lying beside you, here in the dark, feeling your heartbeat in mine._

_Softy you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together, we drifted apart. And here you are by my side._

_So, now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say._

_So, here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me;_

_Open arms."_

_            Open Arms by Journey _

Ron pulled on a light blue jumper and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt almost like he could fit in with the crowd. His clothes were no longer tattered or too small. No longer could the average person tell he was poor. Of course a nagging in the back of his mind reminded him that it was Hermione who bought the khakis and pullover for him.

The expression on his face must have been a frown because the mirror spoke up, "You look charming, dear. I'm sure your girlfriend will be pleased."

Ron sighed then nodded, "Thank you… Speaking of Hermione, did you see her today?"

"Yes, she did her hair so nicely then went out the door. Said something about robes."

"Okay, thank you."

Ron picked up his robes not bothering to fasten the buttons, "Come now, you looked so nice, don't be sloppy!" The mirror admonished.

Ron smirked, "I have to keep some things the same."

He turned and exited the room closing the door behind him and galloping down the stairs. The smell of bacon reached his nose when he arrived at the ground floor, he breathed in the scent before he willed himself out the door into the busy street. It was eight o'clock and they had to be at the train at eleven. Meaning they would have to leave at ten.

_The best place to get robes is Madam Malkin's_, Ron thought to himself, "Why does she need new robes anyway?" He wondered out loud, as he entered the shop. Racks of robes lined the store in order of color, fabric and occasion. A small desk sat near the back next to several footstools where the customers were fitted.

On one of the stools stood a girl with brown hair and a bright smile, "Hullo, Ron!" Hermione said, not moving as a witch pinned the bottom of dust-blue colored robes, "I wanted an everyday cloak to wear," she explained, "So I don't have to wear my Hogwarts ones when I'm in the wizarding world. What do you think?"

Ron smiled, "It's a nice color."

Hermione smiled, "It was between this and plumb. But Madam Malkin convinced me that blue is a color that's always in season. Much like the robes you're wearing now. Navy never goes out of style I presume. How did you find me?"

"The mirror," Ron said simply, sitting down on a stool next to her.

"That mirror," Hermione huffed exasperatedly, "wouldn't let me leave the room until I did something with my hair. Insisted on me wearing make up and tying back my hair. I said it wouldn't make a difference because it would fall out of the ponytail. I don't like these wisps, I keep brushing them out of my eyes. Anyway I was finally able to go when I did as was requested. I'm sure my hair looks dreadful and I'll just take it down when I get on the train-"

"Take a breath, child," the witch who was pinning Hermione's robes said, "You're finished, pay at the counter."

Hermione hopped down and smiled at Ron again, "So?" She asked twirling around.

"I like it," he said, wishing he could take her in his arms and kiss her. She looked beautiful in blue.

Hermione placed the money on the counter and turned to Ron, "Aren't you excited about school starting? I am. I can't wait to see who they've gotten to be the Defense Again Dark Arts teacher this year. The books they made us buy are very interesting. I started reading them last night and could hardly put them down."

"I remember," Ron said as he ushered her out of the shop, "It was late and you still had that bloody lamp on."

"Then when I turned it off you fell asleep. Then I turned it on again and finished two of them."

"Hermione! There are only three books! How late were you up?"

"Three or four o'clock I think. Woke up again at six thirty. I needed to get out of the room and have breakfast so I could get my robes. I didn't want there to be a line."

"You're mad," Ron said shaking his head, "You'll sleep well tonight."

"I hope to. I want to be rested up so I'm ready to start classes," Hermione said putting her hand near Ron's so they touched as they were walking.

"How are we going to get to Kings Cross today?" Ron asked.

"I can call for a taxi," Hermione suggested.

"Alright. That sounds great."

The two walked in silence down the busy street. The shops were bustling with last minute school shopping and the restaurants and pubs were full with breakfast crowds and early morning drinkers eager to talk about Quidditch. Hermione leaned against Ron, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I like your robes, they're soft."

Ron smiled, "It's because they're worn," he said rubbing her shoulders.

"I like them, they smell like you."

Ron's eyebrows shot up startled that she would say something like that, "That's a good thing?" He asked looking down at her.

She looked up, her cheeks slightly pink, "They smell like the shampoo you use and your cologne. I like the mixture."

"It's nothing great," he admitted, "Just the cheap stuff."

"Doesn't matter the price of it, it's you."

Ron couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled out of her embrace and kissed her quickly on her lips. Hermione fluttered her eyelashes in surprise. 

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, "I know I'm not allowed to do that in public but you look beautiful and you're just so damn brilliant… I'm sorry."

Hermione looked dumbfounded, "I… Ron it's o-"

"Can't believe you just did that Weasley," a voice sneered, "It's wizards like you that tarnish our good name. Can't believe you're a pure blood. Snogging an ugly mudblood in a public area where everyone can see. It's disgusting."

Ron narrowed his eyes and gazed at a figure leaning against a lamppost. Malfoy sniggered, "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand fiercely and marched past his Malfoy back to The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione looked at him seriously when they reached their room, Ron was still fuming, but he had released Hermione's hand from his death grip, "I'm proud of you."

Ron frowned, "Why? Because I ran away from a fight? Or because I let him get away with insulting you?"

"Because you didn't show him that he bothers you," she stated as she took off her cloak revealing a cream-colored turtleneck. She lied down across the bed on her stomach, reaching for something in her trunk. Ron heard a faint squeak and Hermione flipped over and pulled her robes back on.

"He doesn't bother you?" Ron asked, sitting next to her.

"No, he's just an idiot," Hermione said, laying her head on her pillow and playing with a loose thread on the comforter, "I don't care what names he calls me because I know I'll always be attractive in your eyes."

Ron smiled as he noticed a blush creep across her cheeks. Then he bit his lip, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't kissed you he wouldn't have-"

"Shush… he'd say it anyway. And about that. Don't be sorry. Sometimes there are right times to do that. And that time was okay because it was only a peck. When I made that rule I didn't mean quick kisses like that. But not all the time," she warned quickly, "On occasion."

"What about now?"

Hermione frowned, "We're not in public now. It doesn't matter when we're alone. I'm talking-oh!"

Ron laughed, "For someone so smart you can be awfully thick," he said propping himself on his elbow next to her, looking at her closely. 

Hermione blushed, "Don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Stare like that. It's making me self conscious."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be self conscious about."

Her cheeks turned a deeper red, "Yes, I do…"

Ron reached out to Hermione's cheek and brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face. He lied down and pulled her body close to his, Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and sighed softly.

Her hair smelled wonderful, like sunflowers… and something else he recognized, "What is that?" Ron mumbled into Hermione's neck, kissing it softly.

Hermione shivered, "What?"

"That perfume you're wearing… I like it… It's familiar." He pulled away and looked at her, "Is that the one from the department store? _Midnight-"_

"- _in the Lagoon_," Hermione finished with him, "Yes."

"When did you get that?"

"That day we were out. I bought it when you were side-tracked… you said you liked it."

"I do."

She smiled and kissed him quickly on his nose, "I'm glad."

Ron knew he must have had a dopey look on his face but he was beyond caring. He was watching Hermione, her cheeks had flushed when she kissed him and she looked stunning. He put his arm around her back and leaned down capturing her mouth with his. 

A loud slam of the door opening violently broke the two apart. Their heads snapped up to see Harry and Ginny looking furious.

"I don't see why he goes out of his way to act like a-"

Ginny tapped Harry on his shoulder and gestured to Ron and Hermione. Harry stopped talking and frowned, "Ron, I think the rule is that you're supposed to put something on the door when you do this kind of thing."

Ron sat up, "Sod off, Harry."

Ginny giggled at something behind Ron's back, Ron turned to see Hermione doing a pantomime of buttoning up her shirt. She blushed as his jaw dropped, "I can't believe you just-what-"

"I think you're a bad influence, Weasley," Harry said sitting down at a small table in the room and sighing.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione wondered, quickly wiping a trace of lipstick off Ron's mouth.

Ron grimaced, "Geroff, 'Mione, you're acting like my Mum."

Harry rolled his eyes and answered, "Malfoy."

Ginny sat down on Harry's lap and brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes, "He's being his usual self," she said.

"'Settling for a low class girlfriend, Potter?'" Harry quoted, "I'd like to say a thing or two to him about Pansy. Look at her. 'High class' but revolting."

Hermione nestled into her pillow, looking thoughtful, "I don't see why boys insult each others girlfriends, why not insult each other."

"Because nothing bothers us more than hearing someone say something about someone we love whether it's family members or significant others," Harry said.

Ron nodded, "Well put, mate."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "I like your robes."

"Thank you, I just bought them. I remembered yours and I thought I would get some as well," Hermione gestured to Ginny's pinkish-purple robes.

"These are old," Ginny said.

"But it's a nice color on you. I'd rather have older things, that way they're already comfortable."

Ginny nodded, "That's true. I made Harry buy these green ones yesterday. They match his eyes."

Ron groaned and fell back onto the bed, "I think I might have to throw up. Harry, you let her tell you what to wear?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, "I know you didn't just say that. I heard from Seamus and about your little shopping spree. Tell me, with a straight face, Hermione didn't pick that outfit for you."

Ron felt his ears redden, "It's different. She didn't tell me what color to buy."

Harry didn't look convinced, "Okay, whatever you say."

Hermione laughed, "I kind of did, Ron. Remember? You tricked me into telling you what color would look good on you."

"But you didn't make me."

"I didn't have to. You would have done anything I said cause you wanted me."

Ron frowned and sat up, "Excuse me? You think you have control over me?"

"I don't think, I know."

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but found he had nothing to say, "Okay, Harry," he said giving in, "I guess you're right."

"Nothing new to me," Harry said, shifting his legs so Ginny would be more comfortable, "How are we getting to Kings Cross."

"Hermione said she'd call a cab," Ron looked down at Hermione and smiled, her eyes were drooping, "Hermione, why don't you take a nap, love? So you're refreshed for school."

Hermione shook her head, "No then I won't sleep well tonight."

"So then we have an hour or two to do nothing," Harry grumbled.

Ginny shook her head, "We can go for a walk. Maybe we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and have a look around."

Harry perked up, "Okay, just don't let me buy anything."

"Easy. Let's go."

Hermione gave a small wave as they left, "Ron, don't you dare let me fall asleep."

Ron rested his back against the headboard of the bed and trailed his finger down her face to her arm, "I don't think you're going to last the whole day. Just take a quick nap. I won't bother you."

"You think I'll be able to sleep tonight?"

"Knowing you? Probably not, just because you're at school."

She slapped him lightly, Ron caught her hand and smiled, "If you fall asleep on the train it's worse because it's later in the day, it's best to get your rest in the morning rather than the afternoon."

"Alright, alright… just make sure I only sleep for an hour."

"Deal."

*

   *

         *

           *

             *

           *

        *

"We're going to miss the train!" Hermione squealed, running through Kings Cross with Ron, Harry, and Ginny in tow, "Hurry up!"

Ron groaned, "We have ten minutes, it'll be fine."

Hermione turned on him, "You didn't wake me up!"

"I fell asleep! I'm sorry!"

"_You_ were supposed to stay awake!"

Ron looked at Harry, "And where were you?" He demanded.

Harry held up his hands in innocence then quickly placed them back on his cart, "Don't dump this on me. I was sidetracked in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lost track of time. I'm not your babysitter."

"Would you three stop? You all messed up, let it go."

Three sets of eyes turned to Ginny. Ron raised his eyebrows, "_We_ messed up?"

"Hey, the only thing I was told to do was make sure Harry didn't buy anything. I did my job, be angry with yourselves. _I_ did everything right."

"There it is!" Hermione broke the argument, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters! Let's go!"

"I know I should be used to this by now…" Ron said rolling his eyes, "But I still can't believe you want to go to school."

"She's not the only one," Harry piped in.

"With you it's different, Harry, you want to get away from the Dursleys. Hermione wants to take tests. It's logic verses lunacy."

 "Well this lunitic happens to very angry with you right now so you better shut up," Hermione grumbled as she disappeared through the barrier. 

Ron gulped, "She's mad."

"What gave you the first clue, Sherlock?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ginny, "Let's go."

Ginny and Harry quickly ran to the platform with Ron at their heals. Hermione had just finished loading her trunk before she boarded the train herself. Ron sighed and followed her into her compartment, "Are you still mad at me?"

Hermione sighed and sat down, "I was never really _mad_ I was just in a hurry. I didn't want to miss the train."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Being a prefect and all."

Hermione frowned, "No. Being myself. My duties as a prefect don't begin until I'm on Hogwarts grounds."

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn't help but be impressed at how she was holding herself. He sat down next to Hermione, near the window, she leaned against him. He jumped, startled, "Don't you want to read that book you didn't finish last night?"

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, "I'm too tired."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, did I hear you correctly? _You_ don't want to read a book for _school_? I must be in an alternate universe."

Hermione punched him playfully, "Shut up you git."

*

   *

         *

           *

             *

           *

        *

Ron tied the knot on his tie and sighed, "I really am glad we're going back, but I really hate this damn tie…"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Don't swear."

He brushed himself off and took Hermione's hand, leading her off the train. She picked a piece of lint off her cloak and looked at the castle and smiled, "I wonder what's new this year."

Ron grunted, "I don't want to even know."

Hermione smiled, "I don't think I do either."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Professor McGonagal watching them. He pulled his hand away from Hermione's nervously. Hermione laughed and turned him to face her, "She doesn't care if we hold hands, Ron."

Ron shook his head, "It's just strange. She looks like she wants to turn me into a bug."

Hermione laughed and grabbed Ron by the tie of his Hogwarts uniform and pulled him down so his lips came in contact with hers.

Ron grinned goofily when Hermione released him and fixed his tie, "What was that for?"

"Well, Ron, I'm a prefect so I can't sneak around the grounds to snog. So that was the last kiss this year."

Ron's smile dropped, "Oh."

As they walked into Hogwarts Hermione leaned up and whispered, "That was just because McGonagal was listening... I don't think she cares if we hold hands but I think snogging on Hogwarts grounds would upset her. There will be plenty of time for us this year. I do have a few privileges that we may be able to use."

"Hermione," Ron said, impressed, "I never thought you had it in you."

"Not all the time, Ron. We still have to watch out for Harry."

Ron laughed, "I love you."

Hermione smiled at him, "It'll be a good year, right?"

Ron sighed, no... the year would probably be horrid but as long as Hermione was with him he'd be fine, "Of course. It'll be great."

Hermione took his hand and they walked to the castle for their sixth year at their beloved school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This chapter really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but if I kept it going the way I planned it I would probably never finish. So the ending is weak and I apologize. I hope you all review anyway and I really hope you liked my fic. Thank you all who reviewed! You know who you are. You really made me want to write more. See you all later. _

_~*~Lenny~*~_

**_PS- PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! PLEEEEEEEAAAASE?_**


	19. Sequel

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to check out the sequel "The Winter After". See ya'll later!  
  
~Lenny 


End file.
